Drachenblut
by Madhuntr
Summary: Es geht hier um einen Jungen der nie wirklich in unsere Gesellschaft passte. Seine Eltern starben als er klein war und seine Tante war schrecklich. Er hatte eine Arbeit und mit 21 wollte er nach Amerika um neu anzufangen. Doch als das Schiff sinkt und er irgendwie nach Berk kommt und dann noch eigentlich tödlich verletzt wird, verändert sich alles.
1. Chapter 1

Sooo. Ich hab mir gedacht nachdem meine Englische Geschichte doch recht viele Besucher aus Deutschland hatte das ich mal sehe ob einige and meiner Deutschen Geschichte interessiert sind. Eigentlich hab ich die Geschichte als kurzteil halten wollen aber irgendwann artete die dann in ein bis jetzt 66 Seiten langes Monster aus. Im Prolog wird nur erklärt wie ich, ja ich hab das mit mir selbst gemacht, nach Berk komme auf eine Weise die man für beinahe jede Geschichte al anfang verwenden könnte. So dann ich gebe euch den Prolog und hoffe ihr habt die zusammenfassung gelesen aber ich möchte auch wissen ob überhaupt jemand interessiert ist da die Geschichte eigentlich nur für Familie und Feunde gedacht war.

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

Die Bermuda, ein Ozeanriese, aber dennoch einer der kleinen auf der Welt. Der Name des Schiffs kommt von seiner Route, nahe am Bermuda Dreieck vorbei. Es war das Schiff mit den günstigsten Plätzen, mehr konnte ich mir nicht leisten. Ich lief weg vor meinem alten Leben voller Ablehnung, Unverständnis, ohne Freunde, ohne echte Familie.

Meine Eltern starben bei einem Autounfall als ich 5 Jahre alt war. Seit dem 'kümmerte' sich meine Tante um mich. Aber sie konnte mich nie leiden, sagte immer das meine Mutter einen Fehler gemacht hatte als sie mich bekam. Manchmal glaubte ich sogar das sie recht hatte.

Ich war anders, ich hatte in der Schule keine Freunde und auch außerhalb nicht. Mein ganzes Leben war ein einziges Leiden, Ich wusste nicht was es bedeutet gemocht, geschweige den geliebt zu werden. Ich hatte immer Probleme in der Schule, beinahe täglich eine Schlägerei nur weil ich mich nicht wie die anderen verhielt. Das größte Problem dabei war jedoch, das meistens nicht ich sondern die dich mich Angriffen verletzt wurden. Denn wenn ich wirklich wütend wurde, konnte ich mich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Meine Kraft war dann mehr als nur unnatürlich und wenn das passierte, passierten des öfteren wirklich schlimme Dinge.

Das schlimmste jedoch war wo ich einen Mitschüler der 2 Klassen über mir war, und zudem noch der Kopf einer kleinen Truppe denen es Spaß machte zu zusehen wie ich ausrastete, mit einem einzigen Schlag ins Koma brachte. Natürlich interessierte sich niemand für meine Version der Geschichte, es ging Ihnen nur um den im Koma liegenden Jungen. Ich bekam natürlich alles ab obwohl ich mich nur verteidigt hatte. ich wurde der Schule verwiesen und meine Tante weigerte sich mich wieder in eine zu schicken. Dies passierte als ich 12 war, ich war zwar sehr schlau für mein alter, aber ich konnte mich selbst nicht richtig kontrollieren.

Auch jetzt, Jahre später, konnte ich mich nicht vollkommen kontrollieren, doch es ging besser. Vielleicht aber auch nur weil ich jetzt bald mehr Zeit im Wald als unter Leuten verbrachte. Seit ich aus der Schule ausgeschlossen wurde ging ich jeden Tag in den Wald der in der Nähe vom Haus meiner Tante war. Meine Tante? Die kümmerte das wenig, Hauptsache sie musste nicht auf mich aufpassen. Ein halbes Jahr lang ging das so, bis ich mich endlich zu etwas entschied. Ich werde ein neues Leben beginnen, weit weg von meiner Tante, weit weg von diesem Ort, weit weg von diesem... Leben. So begann ich Zeitungen auszutragen, 3 Jahre lang, dann war ich endlich alt genug um wirklich arbeiten zu dürfen. Ich suchte mir eine Aushilfsstelle in einer Werkstatt.

Ich tat eigentlich alles was mir aufgetragen wurde. Vom Müll raus bringen über Werkstatt putzen bis hin zum Arbeitskleidung waschen. Ich tat es 2 Jahre lang und in diesem zwei Jahren lernte ich alleine vom zuhören und hin und wieder mal zuschauen bei den Mechanikern wofür die ganzen Werkzeuge waren und wie man sie benutzte, wie man die Fahrzeuge repariert und wie sie funktionieren. 2 Jahre lang studierte ich jeden Handgriff der Mechaniker wenn ich Zeit hatte. Nach diesen zwei Jahren erwischte mich einmal der Chef der Werkstatt wie ich von einer Ecke aus wieder einmal zu sah. Ich bemerkte Ihn zu spät und er stand auf einmal direkt vor mir.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Doch der Chef drückte mir eine Arbeitskleidung in die Hand und grinste mich nur an. „Wird Zeit das du mal richtig arbeitest." sagte er mir. Ich verstand zuerst nicht was er meinte und schaute Ihn nur fragend an. Er deutete kurz auf die Kleidung die er mir gegeben hatte und ich sah sie an. Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Mein Name stand auf der Vorderseite. Ich sah den Chef mit großen Augen an. Ich hatte nie wirklich etwas gesagt in der Werkstatt außer, ja mach ich und, in Ordnung wird erledigt. „Danke." brachte ich nur heraus.

„Na los schau nicht so, Viktor wartet schon auf seinen neuen Lehrling. Ab in die Umkleide mit dir." Ich strahlte nun schon fast. Es war das erste mal in meinem Leben das jemand nett zu mir war. Doch es änderte nichts an meinem Plan irgend woanders ein vollkommen neues Leben zu beginnen. Meine Tante ahnte von all dem nichts und das sollte sich die nächsten 4 Jahre auch nicht ändern. Ich arbeitete nun wie jeder andere Lehrling in der Werkstatt.

4 Jahre lang arbeitete ich und sparte alles Geld was ich verdiente zusammen und als ich endlich soweit war, kaufte ich mir eine Fahrt nach Amerika. Ich wollte nicht in ein Flugzeug weil wenigstens einmal den Ozean in seiner vollen Größe sehen wollte. Doch ich wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht was mich erwarten würde. Es war glaub ich der 10te Tag der Reise, ich war auf meinem morgendlichen Spaziergang rund um das Schiff als plötzlich dichter Nebel aufzog. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, Doch als ich dann das ächzen von Metall und vor mir das Krachen der Holzdielen hörte, war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher ob diese Fahrt eine gute Idee war.


	2. Chapter 2

Also den, nachdem sich anscheinend tatsächlich jemand dafür interessiert und gerne wissen möchte wie es weitergeht. Also lass ich ihn mal nicht hängen, für mich ist das nämlich nur noch copy´n´paste. Also hoffe du bleibst dabei und hast Spaß am lesen^^.

* * *

><p>Alles woran ich mich erinnerte ist das knarzen von Metall und das brechen von Holzplanken. Ich öffne die Augen und spüre langsam wie die salzige Luft in meine Lungen zog. Ich sehe zum Himmel und denke mir nur eins. `Wo bin ich?´ Ich gebe mir noch ein paar Minuten liegend im Sand um meinen Kopf wieder etwas Klarheit zu verschaffen. Nach und nach realisiere ich aber auch wie meint ganzer Körper schmerzt.<p>

„ Ok, erstmal ein kurzer Selbstcheck." Ich richte mich auf und blicke auf das Meer hinaus. Links von mir eine Klippe mindestens 100 Meter hoch wenn nicht sogar noch höher. Ich wollte mich mit dem rechten Arm abstützen um mich aufzurichten bemerke aber sogleich den Schmerz in meiner Schulter. Ich zischte durch meine Zähne und lies mich wieder auf den Rücken fallen und tastete sogleich mit der linken Hand nach meiner Schulter. Sie fühlte sich seltsam an so als ob..

„Ausgekugelt, na klasse.", sagte ich beinahe schon zornig. Ich prüfte den Rest meines Körpers doch soweit ich feststellen konnte nichts weiter sonst als Kratzer, Schürfwunden und blaue Flecke. Und Sand, überall an mir war Sand, sogar in der Unterhose.

„Wie verdammt nochmal kommt der da rein." sagte ich entnervt. Dann traf mich die letzte Erinnerung fast wie ein schlag.

„Das Schiff, das Schiff ist gesunken, es ist auseinandergebrochen, aber warum?"Es war nun mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung. Ich musste nun an die ganzen Menschen denken die an Bord waren.

„Hoffentlich haben es die meisten geschafft!" Aber da ich mich gut daran erinnern konnte wie sich dieser riesige Spalt vor mir im Schiff auftat konnte ich es eigentlich nicht wirklich glauben und es ging alles so schnell. In einem Moment lief ich meine morgendliche Runde und im nächsten Moment erbebt das ganze Schiff und es ist plötzlich dieser riesige Spalt vor mir.

Es war nicht einmal Zeit um zu einem Rettungsboot zu kommen, das Schiff brach auseinander und sank so schnell das ich nur noch springen konnte.

„Nein, Schluss jetzt. Es haben bestimmt noch andere überlebt." Ich schüttelte nun jeden Gedanken an dieses Ereignis ab.

„Nun zumindest muss ich mir um niemanden Sorgen machen den ich kenne!" den ich kannte niemanden. Meine täglichen Waldausflüge kamen mir nun zu gute. Ich verbrachte manchmal Tage dort und lernte vieles über das Leben im Wald und vor allem übers Überleben. Natürlich haben auch gewisse Bücher über Überlebenstricks in der Wildnis ihren Dienst dazu getan. Auf jeden Fall wusste ich das ich mit meiner ausgekugelten Schulter nicht viel von dem anwenden konnte was ich wusste, und mein Problem war aber mehr das ich zwar theoretisch wusste was ich zu tun hatte um die Schulter wieder einzurenken, aber dazu bräuchte ich eine geeignete Stelle.

„Also, dann." flüsterte ich mir zu.

„Beweg mal deinen faulen Hintern." Mit diesen letzten motivierenden Worten stand ich auf und suchte erstmal den Strand nach etwas brauchbarem ab. Aber abgesehen von dem kaputten Holzschrank an dem ich mich festgehalten hatte, für weiß der Geier wie lange, konnte ich nichts finden was mir hätte weiterhelfen können.

„Tja sieht so aus als ob ich diesen Ort wohl erstmal erkunden müsste." So verließ ich den Strand und ging in den dahinter liegenden Wald. Immer wieder hielt ich mir die Schulter die bei jedem Schritt schmerzte. Ich ging eine Weile durch Wald, vermied so gut es ging umgefallene Bäume und große Felsen die überall lagen. Doch irgendwann kam ich zu einem Durchgang der gerade breit genug war das ein einzelner bequem hindurchgehen konnte.

Ich kam auf den Ausgang zu und Blickte in so etwas wie einen Krater allerdings mit steilen Wänden. Es sah fast aus wie eine große Schüssel. In dieser 'Schüssel' war ein kleiner See, ein großer Baum an dem mir gleich ein fehlender Ast auffiel und ein paar kleinere Felsen die auf dem trockenen Abschnitt der Schüssel waren welcher etwa ein drittel des ganzen Areals einnahm. Ich stand etwa 5 Meter über dem Boden auf einem Felsen, den Eingang direkt hinter mir.

„Sieht aus als hätte ich Glück, das dürfte recht wahrscheinlich frisches Wasser sein." Es war fast zu schön um war zu sein. Es war beinahe perfekt, ein geschütztes Fleckchen wo man etwas Ruhe hatte, Wasser zum trinken und sich erholen kann. Doch nun kam das schlimmste.

„Wie soll ich da bloß runterkommen mit meiner Schulter?" Der Weg nach unten war nicht einfach ich müsste mich zumindest an einigen Stellen mit beiden Händen halten, aber daran war nicht zu denken.

„Scheiß drauf ich versuchs trotzdem." Gesagt getan, ich setze mich an den Rand des obersten Felsen auf dem ich stand und wollte mich gerade auf den nächsten rutschen lassen als ich merkte wie ich den halt verlor. Dann kam genau das was ich nicht wollte, ich rutschte mit den Füßen von unteren Fels ab und fiel nun von etwa 3 Meter gen Boden.

Normalerweise kein Problem für mich doch da ich abgerutscht war fiel ich nicht mit den Füßen zuerst sondern drehte mich noch in der Luft. `Nicht auf die Schulter, nur nicht auf die Schulter.` die letzten Gedanken als ich ausrutschte. Aber es kam wie es kommen musste, ich drehte mich in der Luft so das ich am Boden genau mit der rechten Schulter zuerst aufkam. Der Schmerz war nun nicht mehr zu ertragen und ich schrie ihn einfach nur noch aus mir heraus.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Der Rest von mir knallte währenddessen auf den Boden und ich merkte nur noch wie es an meiner Schulter knackte. Rings um die Schüssel herum stoben die Vögel in die Luft, aufgeschreckt von meinem Schmerzensschrei. Ich lag eine Zeit lang einfach nur da, schnaufend, meinen ganzen Körper, jeden Muskel fühlend. Doch nach einiger Zeit gewöhnte ich mich daran. Nun das kommt wahrscheinlich so mit sich wenn man schon dutzende Male vom Baum gefallen ist weil man den Ast überschätzt hat. Ich stand langsam wieder auf und stützte mich mit meinen Händen dabei ab. Moment, `beide` Hände? Ich fühlte sofort an meine rechte Schulter und bemerkte nun erst die Veränderung. ´Tja anscheinend hatte der Sturz auch was gutes!`, dachte ich mir und wollte meine Schultern zugleich kreisen lassen doch zischte sogleich wieder vor Schmerz. „Ok, zu viel Bewegung. Ganz schlechte Idee." stellte ich fest.

Ich lies meine Schulter gleich wieder sinken und spürte wie der Schmerz wieder nachließ. `Zumindest wohl nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie vorher` dachte ich. Ich stand nun auf und ging hinüber zu dem Baum mit dem abgebrochenem Ast und bemerkte auf meinem Weg dorthin etwas seltsames am Boden. Linien. Rund um einen Stein waren Linien in den Boden gezeichnet worden. „Oder sollte ich eher sagen beinahe mehr geritzt als gezeichnet." meinte ich als ich den vom Baum abgebrochenen Ast an einem Ende der Linien sah. Er war wohl schon lange abgebrochen den man sah nicht grünes mehr an der Bruchstelle, nur das alte trockene Holz. Es war zudem ein recht dicker und langer Ast, etwa so dick wie mein Fuß breit war und ich hatte Schuhgröße 43. Ich wollte mir den Ast gerade näher ansehen als ich einige feinere Linien näher an dem kleinen Fels erkennen konnte. Etwas überrascht wandte ich mich nun diesen Linien zu.

Doch je näher ich kam desto mehr sah ich das es keine willkürlichen Linien wie die um den Stein wahren, sondern diese zeigten wirklich ein Bild. Es war schwer zu erkennen da es wohl genau wie die anderen Linien und der Ast schon recht alt war. Doch man konnte noch etwas erkennen, es sah etwas merkwürdig aus zuerst doch dann drehte ich ein wenig meinen Kopf und setzte mich schließlich auf den Felsen. Nun erkannte man das Bild, es war ein Kopf.

Vom Bild her natürlich nicht wirklich ersichtlich was für ein Kopf, doch man konnte die Formen noch einigermaßen erkennen. Es war ein beinahe dreieckiger Kopf, mit zwei relativ großen Augen an den Seiten hinter dem Kopf standen 2, nun ja ähm, sowas wie Ohren nach oben. Nur wollte ich bezweifeln das es wirklich Ohren waren, dieses Bild stellte offensichtlich den Kopf eines Tieres dar. Aber was für ein Tier konnte das sein. Ich blickte nochmal zu dem Ast und auf die großen Linien um mich herum. Es konnte ja wohl nicht sein das?

„NEIN HAHAHA, was denk ich den, diese Tiere sind nicht real... und wenn." ich stockte

„und wenn nun jemand offensichtlich menschliches diesen Kopf hier hingezeichnet hat?" Plötzlich raschelte es oberhalb der Wand der Schüssel die nur etwa 6 Meter zu meiner rechten war. Ich sah nach oben und entdeckte zuerst nichts. Ich schaute nochmal weil ich genau wusste wenn ich etwas meinte gehört zu haben dann hab ich auch etwas gehört. Ich schaute nochmal ganz genau und nun sah ich ein paar grüne runde Dinger. Doch ich merkte schnell das es kein runder Dinger waren sonder ein paar Augen. Jedes Auge etwa so groß wie meine Handfläche schätzte ich auf diese Entfernung und so große Augen konnten nur einem recht großen Tier gehören.

Ich schluckte, ich hatte schon viele Tiere im Wald gesehen auf meinen einsamen Wanderungen und anfangs hatte ich vor jedem Angst, doch diese Angst verwandelte sich mit der Zeit in Respekt. Doch das hier war anders, ich wollte nicht glauben was ich dachte, ich KONNTE es einfach nicht glauben. `Wenn das ein Drache ist bin ich ziemlich tot denk ich mal.` ich stand ganz langsam auf, meinen Blick nicht von den Augen weichend. Plötzlich tauchten über dem Busch zwei schwarze Teile auf und etwas veränderte sich an den Augen. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr so gut sehen. Ich warf nochmal einen schnellen Blick auf das Bild auf dem Boden und sah sofort wieder nach oben nur um zu sehen das ein großes schwarzes etwas auf mich zusprang, Flügel leicht ausgebreitet Vorderpranken nach mir ausgestreckt. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ich gelähmt doch im nächsten übernahm der Instinkt. Ich hechtete nach vorne um dem Ungetüm das mich da anfiel zu entgehen. Ich spürte nur noch wie etwas mein Bein strif auf dem weg Bäuchlings nach vorne. Ich klatschte auf den Bauch und wollte sofort wieder aufstehen um mich umzudrehen um zu erahnen was das Biest als nächstes tat. Ich stütze mich auf meinen rechten Arm so wie ich es immer tat um mich aufzurichten, doch das war ein Fehler.

Ich spürte sofort wieder den Schmerz meinen Arm hochschießen und zuckte zusammen. Ich lag immer noch auf dem Bauch und hielt mir den schmerzenden Arm und lies ein leichtes Wimmern von mir. Im nächsten Moment hörte ich nur zwei schwere Schritte links und rechts von mir und wusste gleich das dieses Ungetüm nun direkt über mir stehen musste. Ich spürte schon den heißen Atem in meinem Nacken und nun war ich mir auch sicher. Ich akzeptierte was nun folgen würde und sagte.

„Also gut, du hast gewonnen. Aber bitte wenigstens kurz und schmerzlos." mit diesen letzten Worten akzeptierte ich mein Schicksal und lies den Kopf wieder zu Boden sinken und wartete, und wartete, und wartete. Aber es geschah zuerst nichts. Dann nach kurzer Zeit geschah etwas das ich nicht erwartet hätte.

Ich merkte etwas an meinem Rücken ein, schnüffeln? Beschnüffelte mich der Drache etwa, dachte er ich sei auf einmal Tot? `Nun gut`dachte ich mir `lassen wir ihn in dem Glauben vielleicht funktionierts!` Das schnüffeln ging weiter meinen Nacken hinauf über meinen Kopf und schließlich zu meinem nach vorne gestrecktem rechten Arm. Ich wagte nun doch mal kurz den Kopf zu heben und sah die untere Seite des Drachenkopfes. Er war vollkommen schwarz.

Ich blickte mich ein wenig um während der Drache weiter, anscheinend recht interessiert, an meinem rechten Arm rumschnüffelte. Ich sah nun nach hinten und entdeckte die vier stämmigen Beine die dieses Ungetüm trugen. Die Vorderbeine standen etwa auf der Höhe meines Bauchs, während die Hinterbeine etwas weiter hinten, hinter meinen Füßen standen.

Ich schaute auch ein wenig nach oben und sah nun auch den riesiger Körper des Drachen, er war wirklich komplett schwarz. Anscheinend war das einzige was an diesem Drachen nicht schwarz war seinen grünen Augen. Während ich noch nach hinten schaute merkte ich etwas an meinem Arm, etwas hatte mich berührt. Ich schaute sofort wieder nach vorne und sah wie der Drache meinen Arm mit seiner Schnauze, fast schon zögerlich, anstupste.

Ich musste mich zurückhalten das ich nicht nochmal irgendein Geräusch machte was dem Drachen verraten könnte das ich hier alles voll mitbekam. Ich biss mir auf die Zähne, den jedes mal wenn der Drache meinen Arm anstupste schmerzte es höllisch in der Schulter.

Das Vieh stupste und schnüffelte so lange an meinen Arm bis ich die Schnauze gestrichen voll hatte. „ VERDAMMT NOCHMAL BRINGS ENDLICH ZU ENDE UND SPIEL NICHT NOCH MIT MIR!" schrie ich plötzlich. Aufgeschreckt vom meinem Schrei sprang der Drache nach vorne. Er sprang so weit das er fast gegen die Wand vor uns geknallt wäre.

Doch er stieß sich mit seinen Vorderbeinen von der Wand ab und drehte sich so direkt wieder zu mir um. ´Na toll, du kannst einfach nicht die Klappe halten.` das war ein glattes Eigentor. Doch nun sah ich den Drachen zum ersten mal komplett und vor allem, den Kopf. Es war der Kopf von der Zeichnung am Boden vor dem Fels und er sah mich, schockiert an?.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Drachen existieren, geschweige den das sie geschockt gucken können. Mein Blick schweifte nun über den restlichen Körper des Drachens, er war tatsächlich komplett schwarz wie ich mir von unter ihm schon gedacht hatte. Die Flügel waren nun etwa zur Hälfte ausgebreitet, doch man konnte erahnen wie große sie sein mussten. Ich schätzte sie auf eine Spannweite von mindestens doppelter Körperlänge. Allerdings war allein dieser schon mindestens 6 Meter lang, Schwanz nicht mit eingerechnet. Apropo Schwanz, dieser stach mir nun besonders ins Auge. Er sah irgendwie nicht normal aus, gerade die Heckflossen an der Spitze. Die eine war Schwarz und die andere war, ROT?

„Wie zum Teufel kommt ein sonst vollkommen schwarzer Drache zu einer roten Heckflosse?" fragte ich mich laut. Anscheinend so laut das der Drache es hörte, den direkt nachdem ich fertig gesprochen hatte hob er seinen Schwanz ein wenig und schaute ihn selbst an.

Nun war ich baff, hatte dieses Biest etwa verstanden was ich gerade gesagt hatte oder hatte er einfach nur gemerkt das ich seinen Schwanz ansah. Allerdings das was ich als nächstes bemerkte machte mich vollkommen sprachlos. Auf dem Rücken das Drachen war ein Sattel. Mir fehlten nun endgültig die Worte. Drachen gibt es wirklich und auf dem da ist ein Sattel?

Allerdings machte nun auch die farbige Heckflosse am Schwanz Sinn. Sie war nicht vom Drachen selbst, sie war von jemandem für den Drachen gebaut worden. Wieso die originale fehlte wollte ich im Moment weniger herausfinden. Doch es hieß das dieser Drache vielleicht gar nicht so gefährlich war, besser noch, vielleicht will er mich gar nicht fressen. Ich setzte mich nun langsam auf darauf achtend meinen Blick nicht von dem Drachen zu nehmen.

Dieser seinerseits blickte nun auch wieder zu mir nachdem er bemerkt hatte das ich mich bewege. Unter leisem stöhnen und mithilfe meines noch intakten Arms setzte ich mich nun auf, Beine im Schneidersitz und den rechten Arm in einer Haltung wie wenn er eingegipst wäre damit die Schulter nicht so schmerzte. So saß ich nun hier, ohne echte Fluchtmöglichkeit mit einem Tier von dem ich dachte das es nicht mal existiert. Ich saß einfach nur da und sah den Drachen an. Nach einiger Zeit wurde der Drache dessen wohl überdrüssig und kam langsam auf mich zu, seine Augen nun nicht mehr ganz so riesig, aber es sah auch nicht gerade gefährlich aus wie er auf mich zukam. Ich musste mich entscheiden, weglaufen? Wohin den! Versuchen zu kämpfen? Fast noch schlechtere Idee. Also entschied ich mich einfach sitzen zu bleiben und abzuwarten was passieren würde. Der Drache kam auf mich zu und ging einfach links an mir vorbei. Ich dachte schon er hätte das Interesse verloren, doch nun geschah das unglaubliche. Er drehte hinter mir halb um und legte sich direkt hinter mich. Ich wagte nicht mal mich umzudrehen, ich saß einfach da, den Blick starr nach vorne auf die Felswand. Träumte ich etwa? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Nun traute ich mich doch mich umzusehen, ich schaute rechts über meine Schulter und sah nun dem Drachen wieder direkt ins Gesicht, nur das es diesmal nur etwa einen halben Meter von mir entfernt war. Das erstaunlichste jedoch, der Drache sah nicht mich an, zumindest nicht direkt, sondern er schaute direkt auf meine Schulter mit einem, besorgten? Blick. So als ob er wusste das mein Arm nicht in Ordnung war. Ich schaute wieder nach vorne als ich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte dass sich vor mir etwas bewegte. Ich sah den Schwanz des Drachen herumschwenken so als wollte er mit ihm verhindern das ich weglaufen kann.

Der Schwanz kam bis zu meinem Bauch, die Schwanzspitze etwa einen Meter zu meiner rechten. Ich dachte wirklich ich seh nicht richtig. Was wollte dieses... dieser... man was soll man sagen, was wollte ER von mir, sorgte er sich irgendwie? Wollte er mich schützen? Wieso, ich war ein vollkommen Fremder für Ihn. Nun merkte ich einen leichten Druck auf meinem Bauch, der Drache drückte mich mit seinem Schwanz näher an seine Seite heran.

Ich war viel zu perplex als das ich daran dachte irgendetwas dagegen zu tun, ich lies es einfach geschehen. Irgendwann spürte ich die Flanke des Drachen an meinem Rücken. Nun lies auch der Druck auf meinen Bauch nach und der Schwanz lag einfach nur noch in meinem Schoß.

Der Drache legte seine Vorderbeine direkt rechts neben mich und legte seinen Kopf darauf. Ich entschied mich nun endgültig zu entspannen. Ich streckte meine Beine aus um es etwas bequemer zu haben und lehnte mich gegen den Körper des Drachen. Nun merkte ich aber auch langsam wie meine Kraft nachließ. Es war schwer wach zu bleiben da ich den ganzen Schock nun verarbeitet hatte und wusste das mir der Drache nichts tun würde. Mir fielen die Augen zu und ich brachte nur noch ein leises „Danke." hervor, bevor ich einschlief.


	3. Chapter 3

NEEEEEEXT. Wollen doch mal sehen wie das weitergeht hier.

*innereStimme*: ich weis es ich weis es.

Halt die Klappe du verdirbst noch alles. Auf jeden Fall, es ist hier noch jemand dabei der eigentlich nicht dabeisein sollte, theoretisch. Aber da ich diesen Teil begonnen hatte BEVOR ich das wusste und hinterraus schon zuviel gemacht hatte wollte ich es nicht mehr ändern. Ihr werdet schon sehen was ich meine^^.

Ach und noch was. Alles an dieser Welt wurde natürlcih von Dreamworks entworfen und gehört somit auch ihnen. alles von mir ist nur, naja, ich und ein paar Namen.

* * *

><p>Als ich langsam wieder aufwachte lag ich in einem Bett. Was Moment, Bett? Ich öffnete die Augen und schaute mich um. Ich war in einem Raum komplett ausgestattet mit Holzmöbeln und einer großen Steinplatten die mindestens 5 Meter lang und 3 Meter breit war.<p>

Etwas links darüber war ein Fenster das mindestens genauso groß war. „Wie zum Teufel bin ich hierhergekommen?" flüsterte ich in den Raum. Im nächsten Moment verdunkelte sich der Raum als plötzlich eine schwarze Gestalt in dem großen Fenster stand die ich sogleich wiedererkannte. Es war der Drache dem ich in der Schüssel begegnet war.

„Du." sagte ich fast schon etwas zu laut. Als der Drache das hörte schaute er vom Fenster aus direkt zu mir. Plötzlich fing sein Gesicht fast schon an zu strahlen, so als ob er einen lange verloren geglaubten Freund wiedersehe. Er grinste mich an, warte mal er grinste mich an? Ich hatte keine Zeit zu überlegen, im nächsten Moment sprang der Drache vom Fenster auf den Boden und stürmte schon beinahe auf mich zu. Ich riss meine Hände unter der Decke hervor und streckte sie vor mich und schrie nur noch „HALT, STOP!" Ich schloss dabei meine Augen und bereitete mich auf den Einschlag eines großen schwarzen Etwas vor.

Doch der blieb aus. Stattdessen fühlte ich etwas an meinen Handflächen. Es war fast schon weich, etwas trocken, aber es war angenehm warm. Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und sah nun das der Drache seine Schnauze direkt auf meine Handflächen gelegt hatte mit geschlossenen Augen. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie groß meine Augen in diesem Moment wurden.

Ich wette sie wären auf die zehnfache Größe angeschwollen wenn sie gekonnt hätten. Ich lag einfach nur da für einen Moment meine Hände immer noch an der Schnauze des Drachen welcher die Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf die irgendwo im Raum sein musste. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit den Raum genauer anzuschauen. Doch ich sah über meine Arme hinweg jemand reinkommen, nein eher rein stürmen. „Was ist hier los?" fragte er. Ich sah Ihn mir kurz an. Er hatte braune Haare und fast genau die gleichen grünen Augen wie der Drache. Ich schätzte Ihn etwas kleiner als mich. Er trug eine Art Rüstung mit Drachenemblemen darauf. „Ähm!" fing ich nun an nach kurzem zögern. „Verhindern das mich ein übermütiger Drache aus dem Bett zieht und...", ich brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende den in fast genau diesem Moment schoss mir der Schmerz wieder die Schulter hoch.

Ich zuckte, zog meinen Arm zurück und bis die Zähne zusammen. „Entschuldige mich kurz." brachte ich noch hervor bevor ich meinen Kopf in das Kissen presste und einige extrem unschöne und heftige Flüche ausstieß. Als ich mich endlich wieder beruhigen konnte und der Schmerz nachließ, schob ich die Decke zur Seite und setzte mich an den Bettrand, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Dort sah ich nun zwei Beine. Nein, ein Bein und eine, Prothese, oder was dieses Metalldingens da sein sollte. Mein Blick wanderte langsam nach oben und nun blickte ich dem Jungen der vorher hereingestürmt war in die Augen. „Hi." sagte ich. „Hallo." erwiderte er. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte er plötzlich. „Was gemacht?" fragte ich etwas verwundert zurück. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er meinte. „Ich meine Ohnezahn dazu zu bringen dir so leicht zu vertrauen."

„Was? Wer ist Ohnezahn." Der Junge trat einen Schritt zur Seite und zeigte auf den nun sitzenden und lächelnden Drachen. „Wieso heist ein Drache?... Oh, ach so." Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das Der Drache gar keine Zähne hatte. „ Moment mal hatte der nicht vorher.." beinahe sofort sprangen Reihen weiser Zähne aus den Kiefern von Ohnezahn und verschwanden auch sogleich wieder. Ich saß einfach nur staunend da. „Oha!" brachte ich hervor. „Da sieht man zum ersten mal einen Drachen und meint nun kann einen wirklich nichts mehr überraschen und dann sowas."

Ich schaute wieder zu dem Jungen auf. Dieser sah mich recht ungläubig an. „Du meinst, das ist der erste Drache den du je gesehen hast?" fragte er nun sichtlich erstaunt. „Öhm, ja. Mal abgesehen davon, könntest du mir vielleicht mal sagen wo ich bin und wie lange ich weggetreten war?" Er antwortete mir nicht gleich aber sprach dann schließlich. „Ähm, ja tut mir leid, ich war nur so in Gedanken. Mein Name ist Hicks übrigens." „Max." antwortete ich und reichte Hicks meine Hand. Er reichte mir seine und fühlten uns beide gleich sichtlich wohler zu wissen wenn wir da vor uns hatten.

„Um deine andere Frage noch zu beantworten.", begann Hicks nach einer kurzen Pause. „Du hast nur eine Nacht geschlafen. Du warst nicht ernsthaft verletzt also haben wir dich erstmal bei mir untergebracht." „Danke, schön das es überhaupt noch solche Leute gibt. Und, öhm. Solche Drachen" fügte ich noch schnell hinzu. Ohnezahn schien das zu gefallen das ich auch an Ihn dachte.

Er kam zu mir ans Bett und gab mir einen Stups mit seiner Schnauze.

Ich lächelte Ihn an und begann Ihn hinter seinem Kopf zu kraulen. Anscheinend gefiel ihm das den plötzlich fing er an zu, nun ja schnurren. Zumindest klang es in etwa so. „So so, das gefällt dir wohl was." sagte ich zu Ohnezahn. Dieser antwortete nur durch noch lauteres schnurren. Hicks stand einfach nur neben dran und sah uns mit einem schmunzeln an.

Ohnezahn begann nun leicht seinen Kopf zu heben und ich nahm das als Zeichen das er nun gerne unter dem Kinn gekrault werden würde. Ich bewegte meine linke Hand unter seinen Kiefer und fing gerade damit an als Hicks plötzlich sagte: „Halt, nein, warte." aber es war zu spät Ich hatte Ohnezahn schon angefangen zu kraulen als plötzlich sein schnurren verstummte und ich nur noch merkte wie sein Kopf plötzlich nach unten sackte. Da meine Hand und mein Unterarm leider komplett unter seinem Kopf waren wurde ich dabei vom Bett gerissen. Mein Arm kam gerade wieder unter seinem Kopf heraus als Ohnezahn mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden auftraf und ich Bäuchlings auf seinem Kopf landete. Ich lies einen kurzen Keucher los als ich auf dem Drachenkopf landete und natürlich musste meine Schulter wieder schmerzen durch die doch etwas unsanfte Landung.

„Was ist den jetzt passiert?" fragte ich und schaute dabei zu Hicks hinauf der beinahe zu lachen begann. „Hey, wenn du jetzt anfängst zu lachen." begann ich schon drohend, doch Hicks meinte nur. „Ich hab versucht dich zu warnen!" Ich lies ein leises grummeln von mir, doch er hatte recht. Er hatte es versucht. „OK, ok. Ist ja gut. Aber erklär mir doch mal was da gerade passiert ist. Schläft er nun oder wie?" fragte ich Hicks. „Ja, er schläft jetzt für ne Weile. Das passiert aber bei so gut wie jedem Drachen wenn man sie unter dem Kinn krault." „Aha. Interessant!" kommentierte ich, erst jetzt traf es mich wie ein schlag. „Moment mal, es gibt noch mehr wie Ihn?"

„Ähm, nun, ja und nein." begann Hicks. „Ohnezahn ist der einzige seiner Art soweit ich weis. Allerdings gibt es noch viele andere Arten auf der Insel." „Oh, ok. WAS?" brüllte ich Hicks an. „DU MEINST ES GIBT NOCH ZIG DRACHEN MEHR UND ICH BIN AUF EINER INSEL?" während dem Satz war ich aufgesprungen und zu dem großen Fenster gelaufen. Ich blickte nach draußen und kniff erstmal die Augen zu damit die Sonne mich nicht blendete.

Erst nach einigen Augenblicken gewöhnte ich mich an die Helligkeit und sah nun zum ersten mal mit eigenen Augen wo ich mich befand. Mir fiel die Kinnlade bis zu den Kniekehlen. anscheinend musste das Haus in dem ich war auf einem Hügel stehen den ich sah von oben auf ein Dorf herab. Es war beinahe so als würde ich auf einen der glücklichsten Orte der Welt schauen.

Ich hatte noch nie so etwas farbenprächtiges in dieser Größenordnung gesehen. Es war herrlich anzusehen, so viele Farben. Etwa fünfhundert Meter den Hügel runter stand ein wirklich großer Wasserturm. Bestimmt gut 15 Meter hoch.

Er stand ganz am Rand des Dorfes an einem, ich denke es ist ein Abhang oder eine Klippe. Auf jeden Fall war nach dem Wasserturm nichts mehr und man konnte durch die Stützen das Meer sehen. Allerdings sah es doch recht weit entfernt aus, worauf ich schloss das wir wohl recht hoch über dem Meer sein mussten. „Tolle Aussicht was." sagte Hicks plötzlich neben mir. „Stimmt, das ist wirklich beeindruckend." erwiderte ich. „Das ist also dein zu hause." „Yep, hier lebe ich." Ich kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus. Ich bemerkte erst gar nicht die ganzen Drachen die überall auf den Häusern saßen ,durch die Häuser liefen oder umherflogen. Einige halfen den Leuten bei täglichen Arbeiten, andere lagen nur faul rum und wieder andere fliegen mit den Leuten auf dem Rücken durch die Gegend.

Ich sah mich weiterhin um und sah mir die Leute nun auch genauer an. Viele trugen Felle oder Kleidung aus Wolle, doch was mir ins Auge stach waren die Helme die die meisten trugen. Helme aus Metall und Leder, die meisten mit Hörnern dran. Ich sah zu Hicks neben mir und fragte Ihn: „Seid ihr Wikinger?" „Ja, sind wir echt immer noch so leicht zu erkennen?" erwiderte er fragend. „Ähm, nun ja, ich denke mal am ehesten verraten euch die Helme. Das mit den Drachen ist eher ungewöhnlich, grad wen man bedenkt das ich vor ein paar Stunden noch nicht mal gewusst habe das es sie überhaupt gibt. Das Leben hält wohl noch so einige Überraschungen für mich bereit." „Sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich hierhergekommen auf die Insel. Warst du mit einem Schiff unterwegs und bist über Bord gefallen?" fragte Hicks mich plötzlich.

„Nun ja" fing ich an." Ich würde sagen das besprechen wir zusammen mit dem Oberhaupt des Dorfs. Ich möchte es nicht unbedingt zu oft erzählen da es für mich nicht gerade einfach ist über meine Vergangenheit zu reden. Aber um es kurz zu fassen war ich auf der suche nach einem neuen Leben auf einem Schiff in ein anderes Land. Doch an einem Morgen brach es direkt vor meinen Augen auseinander. Ich kann mir immer noch nicht erklären wieso, aber das letzte was ich weis bevor ich auf der Insel hier aufwachte war nur noch wie ich über Bord sprang und mich auf einen Holzschrank legen konnte der wieder auftauchte. Ich weiß nicht mal ob ich der einzige Überlebende bin oder ob es noch andere geschafft haben." Ich stoppte an der Stelle und dachte über all die Leute nach die noch auf dem Schiff gewesen sein mussten während es sank. Hicks bemerkte mein besorgtes Gesicht und setzte zu einer Frage an, doch ich ahnte was er Fragen wollte und fuhr ihm dazwischen. „Und nein, es gibt niemanden der mich suchen würde oder dem ich etwas bedeuten könnte." Mein Blick wanderte bei dem Satz nach unten zu meinen Händen mit denen ich mich am Fenster abstütze. „Oh, tut mir leid das zu hören."

„Ist schon ok, ich hab mich mein ganzes Leben allein durchgeschlagen seit meine Eltern gestorben sind. Seitdem hab ich bei meiner Tante gelebt die mich nicht ausstehen konnte, meinte ich wäre nur ein Missgeschick gewesen. Und wirklich, mehr als ein Dach über dem Kopf und hin und wieder was zu Essen hab ich von ihr auch nicht bekommen."

„Klingt nach nem harten Leben. Das versteh ich." meinte Hicks. „Du verstehst das? Dann wärst du der erste." meinte ich. Hicks sah mich nun wirklich mitfühlend an und ich wusste das auch er schwere Zeiten hinter sich hatte. „Du musst mir deine Geschichte mal erzählen" sagte ich. „Würde mich wirklich interessieren." „Was würde dich interessieren?" brummte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter uns. Wir drehten uns beide gleichzeitig um und blickten einem recht stämmigen Mann entgegen. Er war etwa so groß wie ich vielleicht sogar ein wenig kleiner Er hatte einen roten, recht großen Bart und an den Enden war in einem Halbkreis kleine, nun ja, Zöpfe eingeflochten. Sein Helm hatte zwei Hörner die ziemlich weit nach rechts und links herausstand bevor sie einen Bogen nach oben machten. „Ah, hallo." begann ich, immer noch sehr beeindruckt von der Erscheinung dieses Mannes.

„Hallo, Vater." sagte Hicks jetzt. Ich sah ihn recht ungläubig an, doch als ich beide etwas näher betrachtete erkannte ich doch einige Ähnlichkeiten. Hicks sah mich an und stellte uns nun vor. „Vater das ist Max. Max das ist Haudrauf der stoische, mein Vater und Oberhaupt unseres Stammes." „Oberhaupt des Stammes?",fragte ich nochmal geschockt.

Ich drehte mich nun zu Hadrauf und begann halb zu stammeln. „Ähm, mir leid sollte ich gerade irgendwie unhöflich gewesen sein." Ich sagte es mit einem festen Blick, ich wollte mir nicht anmerken lassen das ich enorm beeindruckt von Haudraufs Erscheinung war. Er musterte mich eine ganze weile und bekam plötzlich einen leichten Lachanfall. „Ah hahahaha, keine sorge Junge ich fress dich schon nicht auf." Nun war ich überrascht. Das war nicht gerade die Reaktion die ich erwartet hätte. „Keine sorge Junge du musst mich nicht großartig anreden, Haudrauf genügt schon. Um übermäßige Höflichkeit brauchst du dir hier auf Berk keine Gedanken machen." Nun war ich vollkommen baff und hätte ich in diesem Moment mein Gesicht sehen können wäre ich wahrscheinlich umgekippt. Ich musste so dumm geguggt haben das Hicks neben mir zusammen mit seinem Vater plötzlich loslachten. „Hey was ist den so lustig!" fragte ich die beiden aber eigentlich wusste ich es schon. „Also gut ja ok, ich kenne ja meine dummen Gesichter." sagte ich und stieg in Ihr lachen mit ein. so lachten wir eine Weile miteinander. Bis wir uns endlich wieder fingen. Haudrauf war der erste der seine Worte wiederfand nachdem er eine Träne aus seinem Gesicht gewischt hatte. „Ich mag dich Junge, hast was an dir."

„Danke." sagte ich und bemerkte wie meine Stimmung von fröhlich auf leicht depressiv umschwang. Hicks und Haudrauf bemerkten das und fragten mich fast gleichzeitig. „Was ist los." Die beiden sahen sich kurz an und grinsten, wandten sich aber gleich wieder mir zu. „Nun ja," fing ich an. „Es ist nur so das ich gerade daran denken musste dass das gerade das erste mal seit etwa 16 Jahren war das jemand mir sagt er mag mich."

„Hast du den keine Familie die sich um dich kümmert?„ fragte mich Haudrauf. „Nein." sagte ich knapp. „Es ist vielleicht das beste wenn ich es dir erzähle Haudrauf." So begann ich die gleiche kurze Geschichte die ich schon Hicks erzählt hatte. Nur das ich diesmal ein wenig mehr von meinem Leben erzählte. Allerdings war ich darauf bedacht die technischen Dinge auszulassen. Als ich fertig war sah Haudrauf mich mitfühlend an. „Ich verstehe ein wenig wie du dich fühlst." meinte Haudrauf. „Ich hatte einst auch jemanden verloren der mir sehr am Herzen lag, doch ich hatte Glück. Ich habe diesen Menschen, meine Frau, wieder zurückbekommen. Doch wir waren 20 Jahre lang getrennt und dachte all diese Zeit das sie tot wäre."

„Danke für dein Verständnis Haudrauf." sagte ich „So aber nichts desto trotz." begann er nun. „Du sagtest du möchtest ein vollkommen neues Leben beginnen. Nun vielleicht kannst du es ja hier bei uns finden. Ich gebe dir die Chance bei uns neu anzufangen." „Wirklich? Du würdest mir erlauben bei euch zu wohnen? Also nicht BEI euch, sondern bei euch hier in Berk." „Sofern wir etwas finden wo du dich für unser Dorf nützlich machen kannst." erwiderte Haudrauf ernst.

„Vater wie wäre es wenn ich ihn mit in die Akademie nehme?" mischte Hicks sich plötzlich ein. „Wieso das den?" wollte Haudrauf fast schon ärgerlich wissen. „Wir haben momentan 6 von euch. In den meisten Bereichen auf der Insel haben wir nicht mal halb so viele Leute." „Aber Vater ich glaube das er bei uns am besten aufgehoben wäre. Wir sind alle etwa in seinem Alter und ..." „weist du überhaupt wie alt er ist?" Fuhr Haudrauf ihm dazwischen und starrte mich an. „21" sagte ich hastig. Haudrauf sah etwas erstaunt aus, fasste sich aber gleich wieder. „Naja das mal außer acht gelassen." Sagte Haudrauf grimmig.

„Aber was ist zum Beispiel mit Grobian. Seit du die Akademie bekommen hast ist er so gut wie immer alleine in der Schmiede und die Zähne der Drachen werden auch nicht von alleine besser." Ich merkte das Haudrauf langsam wütend wurde. Hicks wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen als ich dazwischenfuhr. „Hey, darf ich zu dem Thema auch mal was sagen?"

Beide schauten auf einmal zu mir, sichtlich erstaunt das ich mich plötzlich zu Wort meldete. „Ich hab da einen kleinen Vorschlag wollt ihr euch den vielleicht mal anhören?" Beide schauten sich gegenseitig an und dann wieder zu mir und nickten.

„Gut, also wie wäre es wenn wir einfach mal schauen welche Jobs bei euch auf der Insel unterbesetzt sind. Ich sehe mir diese Jobs an und würde dann auch gerne mitentscheiden ob ich das machen kann von meinen Fähigkeiten her oder nicht." Beide sahen mich nun mit großen Augen an. „Und wenn Hicks unbedingt möchte das ich mit in seine Akademie gehe würde ich sagen das machen wir später sobald ich einen Job gefunden habe der für euch alle nützlich ist und den ich auch kann. Den wenn du mich einfach in irgendeinen Job steckst den ich überhaupt nicht kann, Haudrauf. Nützt das weder mir noch dem Dorf."

Die beiden starrten mich an und konnten wohl kaum glauben das ich sie unterbrochen und Ihnen meine Meinung gesagt hatte. Ich hatte plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl so als würden sich jeden Moment zwei wild gewordene Drachen auf mich stürzen. Ich wartete und bereitete mich auf das schlimmste vor. Doch es passierte eine Zeit lang gar.

„Weist du was Sohn." brach Haudrauf endlich die Stille. „Ich mag ihn irgendwie immer mehr." Er lächelte in meine Richtung. „Die Idee ist gut so machen wir es. Hicks, du sorgst dafür das er sich jeden verfügbaren Job auf der Insel anschaut und ausprobiert." ordnete Haudrauf nun an. Hicks sah zu seinem Vater nickte kurz und wendete sich danach mir zu.

„Nun, ich würde sagen du ruhst dich heute Nochmal aus und morgen legen wir los." meinte Hicks. „Nein." erwiderte ich. Wieder sahen mich die beiden erstaunt an. „Wenn ich schon hierbleiben darf sollten wir gleich anfangen."

„Aber, was ist mit deiner Schulter." entgegnete Hicks. „Wird schon gehen." „Na, wenn du meinst. Aber ich denke vorher sollten wir einen kleinen Rundflug über die Insel machen." „Ähm, Hicks. Ich dachte Ohnezahn schläft erstmal für ne Weile?" erwiderte ich. „OH, stimmt hatte ich vergessen. Naja und mit über die Insel laufen wäre für mich nicht sehr Vorteilhaft." sagte Hicks und schüttelte sein Prothese ein wenig hin und her.

„Nun, dann würde ich Vorschlagen ihr verschiebt den Rundflug auf später und fangt mal mit den Jobs an." mischte sich nun Haudrauf wieder ein. „Also gut dann mal los." sagte Hicks und ging sogleich auf die Tür zu. „Also dann denke ich mal bis später Haudrauf." Ich reichte dem Oberhaupt meine Hand. „Jo, viel Glück bei der Suche." antwortete Haudrauf und schüttelte mir die Hand. Als er sie wieder losließ ging ich Hicks hinterher. Ich war gerade einen Stock tiefer mit Hicks an der Tür als Haudrauf sich oben auf der Treppe nochmal blicken lies und nochmal nach mir rief. „Ach und Max." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Willkommen, auf Berk." Ich lächelte Ihn an und nickte. Danach ging ich Hicks hinterher zur Tür hinaus.


	4. Chapter 4

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, wollen mal doch noch nen neues Kapital aufschlagen, interessiert sich doch noch einer dafür ;). diesmal etwas kürzer aber die geschichte war auch nie als Einzelkapital geschrieben. Naja wems gefällt sagt bescheid ^^.

* * *

><p>Wir verbrachten den halben Tag damit die verfügbaren Arbeiten auf der Insel auszuprobieren. Allerdings waren alle nicht wirklich passend und bei den meisten stellte ich mich auch nicht gerade sehr geschickt an. „Also der letzte auf der Liste wäre dann wohl Grobian." meinte Hicks. „Nun dann mal los. Aber noch was Hicks." antwortete ich. „Was den?"<p>

„Hast du nicht gemerkt das wir schon den ganzen Tag verfolgt werden?" Ich drehte mich ein wenig um und sah noch einen kleinen Schatten hinter eine Hausecke huschen. „Ich glaube das ist ein kleiner Drache der uns da folgt, wie hießen die nochmal, Schreckliche Schrecken oder?" fragte ich Hicks. Er nickte kurz. Während wir von einem Ende des Dorfes zum nächsten gelaufen waren hatte er mir viel über die Drachen auf Berk erzählt.

Wie sie so lebten, wie sie heißen, was sie für Eigenschaften haben. Von den Schrecklichen Schrecken wusste ich das sie sehr Reviertreu waren und mehr als Haustiere da waren. Niemand hatte wirklich seinen eigenen Schrecken sondern es war mehr so das die Schrecken sich Ihren Platz selbst aussuchten. Wenn sie ein Haus fanden das Ihnen gefiel und die Leute die darin wohnten nichts dagegen hatten blieben sie einfach. Aber es war mir und Hicks den ganzen Tag nicht entgangen das sich die Drachen in meiner Nähe irgendwie komisch verhielten. So gut wie jeder Drache an dem wir vorbeigingen, sei es nun ein Zipper, Nadder, ein riesenhafter Albtraum oder sonst eine Art. Fast jede schaute mich an als wäre ich irgendwas besonderes. Natürlich fragte ich Hicks danach, doch der meinte er hätte dieses Verhalten auch noch nie gesehen.

Ein riesenhafter Albtraum stieß mich sogar von hinten mit seiner Schnauze an. Nachdem ich Ihn kurz ein wenig am Kopf gekrault hatte ging er wieder mit einem recht fröhlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Nachdem was Hicks mir erklärt hatte waren die Albträume eigentlich die schwierigsten aller Drachen und ließen sich selbst normalerweise nicht gerne von Fremden berühren. Das machte das ganze geschehen über den Tag nur noch merkwürdiger.

„Was meinst du wieso uns dieser Drache verfolgt." fragte ich Hicks. „Ich weis es nicht." antwortete er. „Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein. So wie die Drachen heute auf dich reagiert haben. Bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher ob ich wirklich schon alles über sie weis."

„Hicks, ich hab ne Idee. Lass mich mal was ausprobieren." Ich lehnte mich näher an Ihn heran und sagte ganz leise so das es niemand hören konnte, weder Wikinger noch Drache. „Geh weiter und verstecke dich hinter einer Hausecke. Nachdem was du mir erzählt hast muss man das Vertrauen eines Drachen gewinnen. Ich werde das mal auf meine Weise ausprobieren."

„Gut bin schon gespannt was du vorhast." meinte Hicks. „Bin selbst gespannt ob es klappt." Mit diesen letzten Worten ging Hicks ganz normal weiter und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Ich setzte mich einfach mitten in der Gasse auf den Boden und fing an zu sprechen. „So mein kleiner. Du läufst uns nun schon den ganzen Tag hinterher. Wenn du einfach nur neugierig bist, kommst du jetzt her und stillst deine Neugier. Ich werde mich nicht bewegen und meine Augen geschlossen halten selbst wenn ich merke das du um mich herumschleichst. Aber ich warne dich, wenn du irgendwas dummes versuchen solltest werde ich das merken."

Ich schaute noch einmal kurz zu der Ecke wo Hicks sich versteckte und nickte kurz. Er sah mich an als ob er gar nicht glauben konnte was ich da sagte. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete. Einige Zeit lang passierte gar nichts, dann merkte ich wie etwas an meinem Rücken schnüffelte, so ziemlich in der Mitte und ich wusste das es der kleine Schrecken war. Anscheinend war er wirklich nur neugierig was dieser Neuankömmling hier wollte. Ich hielt einfach still, mit geschlossenen Augen, wie ich es gesagt hatte. Das um mich herumgelaufen und geschnüffele ging ein paar Minuten lang und stoppte dann plötzlich. Ich dachte schon der Drache hatte genug und wäre wieder gegangen. Doch als ich die Augen öffnete saß ein kleiner, beinahe vollkommen schwarzer Schrecklicher Schrecken vor mir und schaute mich mit seinen großen Augen an. Ich schaute Ihn ebenfalls einfach nur an, sagte kein Wort. So ging auch das wieder einige Zeit, fast wie ein, wer kann den anderen länger anstarren Wettbewerb. ´Das läuft ja besser als ich dachte bisher´. Überlegte ich. Dann dachte ich mir. ´Nun kommt das was Hicks mir gesagt hat.´

Ich streckte ganz langsam meine Hand in Richtung des Drachen aus mit der Handfläche zu Ihm. Ich stoppte nach etwa einem halben Meter von seiner Schnauze entfernt. Nun ja eigentlich stand er zu weit weg als das ich noch näher hin konnte ohne aufzustehen. Ich hielt meine Hand ganz ruhig und bewegte mich nun auch nicht mehr. Der Schrecken glotzte mich einfach nur weiter an, anscheinend interessierte es Ihn gar nicht was ich da tat. Doch plötzlich änderte sich das.

Ich wollte schon aufgeben und lies meine Hand sinken als der Schrecken plötzlich auf mich zusprang. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren so flink war er, er landete mitten auf meiner Brust und krallte sich fest. Obwohl der Drache so klein war reichte die Wucht um mich nach hinten kippen zu lassen und im nächsten Moment lag ich mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden. Ich schaute auf meine Brust und da lag der kleine schwarze Drache, ausgestreckt auf meinem Bauch und hechelte mich an wie ein Hund der gerade sein lange verloren geglaubtes Herrchen gefunden hatte. „Na sieht so aus als hättest du einen neuen Freund." hörte ich Hicks plötzlich sagen.

Ich schaute an dem Schrecken vorbei und sah Hicks wie er mich angrinste. Ich grinste zurück und sagte. „Naja sieht so aus." Ich richtete mich auf und der Schrecken krabbelte währenddessen auf meine Schulter. „Au, Vorsicht kleiner. Meine rechte Schulter ist momentan nicht gerade in der besten Verfassung." sagte ich zu Ihm.

Anscheinend hatte er es Verstanden den er ging direkt von der rechten auf die linke Schulter und hielt sich nun dort fest. Hicks konnte sich ein kleines lachen nicht verkneifen. „Was gibt's da zum lachen." grinste ich Hicks an. „Nichts, nichts. Ich finde es nur toll das du deinen ersten Drachen hier auf Berk gefunden hast."

„Meinst du? Ich dachte ein Schrecken gehört niemanden sondern sie suchen sich einfach ein freies Revier aus?" fragte ich." „Nun ja." meinte Hicks. „So wie es aussieht bist du jetzt sein Revier." Nun war ich baff. Ich ein Revier? Na wenn das wirklich der Fall sein sollte könnte es lustig werden. „Hast du schon einen Namen für Ihn?" fragte Hicks. „Woher weist du das es ein er ist?" „Ähm Hallo, Drachenexperte der Insel?" „Ach so, stimmt ja. Hm wie wärs dann mit Schatten?"

„Würde passen."

„Gut dann heißt du von jetzt an Schatten. Was hältst du davon mein kleiner." fragte ich Schatten. Der wiederum grinste mich nur an und gab ein paar zufriedene Laute von sich. So fixierte ich den Namen. „Also." setzte ich nun fort. „Dann lass uns mal endlich zu Grobian gehen er hat die letzten 2 Arbeiten die auf der Insel noch zur Verfügung stehen." Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und deutete Hicks uns den Weg zu weisen. „Also gut, wollen mal hoffen das einer von beiden zu dir passt." mit diesen Worten ging Hicks voran und ich folgte Ihm, mit meinem neuen Drachen Schatten auf der Schulter.

Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang kamen wir zur Schmiede wo Grobian gerade einem Drachen im Maul herum klopfte. Von dem Was Hicks mir erzählt hat war dieser Drache ein Gronckel.

„Hallo Grobian." rief Hicks ihm zu."Oh hallo Hicks. Wie läuft das Training." Grobian schaute zu uns rüber. Grobian war der typische Wikinger, von erbaulicher Statur mit einem blonden Bart der links und rechts zu Zöpfen geflochten war, zudem hatte er eine Maske auf dem Kopf die wahrscheinlich seine Augen bei Schmiedearbeiten schützen sollte. Zudem sah ich das Ihm ein Bein fehlte und durch einen Holzstumpen ersetzt war.

„Oh, und wer ist dein neuer Freund da.", holte mich Grobian aus meinen Gedanken. „Hallo, ich bin Max.", antwortete ich Höflich. „Nett dich kennenzulernen Junge Ihr müsst nur noch kurz warten. Hab hier grade nen recht widerspenstigen Zahn zu ziehen." Grobian begann plötzlich an dem Drachen herumzureisen und hätte Ihn beinahe samt Zahn vorwärts gezogen. „Nu komm schon raus du verdammtes Mistding." knurrte er. In dem Moment kam mir eine Idee. „Hey Grobian, soll ich dir kurz helfen?" „Kannses ja mal versuchen aber reis dir dabei nix aus, das Mistding sitzt wirklich fest, aber es muss raus."

„Gut ich helf dir ziehen." gesagt getan, ich packte mit an Grobians linke Hand am Werkzeug. Der Gronckel stemmte sich in den Boden als wir beide zusammen zogen. Plötzlich gab es ein leichtes knacken und Grobian und ich flogen auf einmal gute 2 Meter nach hinten. Dem Gronckel erging es nicht besser, auch er wurde ein wenig zurückgeworfen und landete auf dem Bauch. Ich lag auf dem Rücken und hatte das Werkzeug in der Hand, samt Zahn. Der sah wirklich übel aus, leicht schwarz und wohl etwas faulig. „Ha Sieg auf ganzer Linie." meinte ich.

„Nicht schlecht Jungchen. Hast wohl nen recht guten wumms in deinem linken Arm das du mir gleich die ganze Hand abreist." Nun war ich verwirrt. Wie sollte man jemandem die Hand abreißen? Ich sah mir das Werkzeug an und bemerkte das es an einem Metallknubbel mit einer Art Drehverschluss ausgestattet war. Ich drehte mich zu Grobian der sich inzwischen ebenfalls aufgerichtet hatte und mir grinsend mit seinem Unterarm zu wedelte. Kurz unter seinem Ellbogen war nur noch der halbe Unterarm da und am Ende hatte er etwas ähnliches wie Hicks an seinem Bein, nur das am Ende das Gegenstück zu dem Werkzeug war das ich in der Hand hielt. „Oh, ähm tut mir leid." „Is schon gut, is nich das erste mal das sowas passiert."

Ich reichte ihm sein Werkzeug und er fixierte es mit einer fixen Drehung wieder an seinem Arm. „So Hicks, was verschafft mir die Ehre dich mal ohne deinen Drachen zu treffen." fragte Grobian. „Nun, Max hier braucht eine Arbeit da er wohl bei uns auf der Insel bleiben wird." „Ach dann bist du der von dem ich heute schon den ganzen Tag gehört hab."

„Wie du hast schon von mir gehört." „Kleines Dorf. Neuigkeiten sprechen sich da schnell rum. Vor allem wenn es darum geht wie sich die Drachen dabei verhalten." sagte Grobian. Ich stand einfach nur da, erstaunt dass sich das innerhalb eines halbe Tages so schnell herumgesprochen hatte. Während ich noch da stand kam Schatten von hinten auf meine linke Schulter geklettert. Er musste weggeflogen oder abgesprungen sein als ich mit Grobian umfiel. „Aha und sieht so aus als ob du sogar schon einen etwas ungewöhnlichen Freund gefunden hast. Hab noch nie gesehen das ein Schrecken sich freiwillig auf jemandes Schulter klettert. Eigentlich sind sie ja..."

„sehr Reviertreu." beendete ich für Ihn den Satz. „Naja ich kann nicht genau sagen ob Schatten mich nun als seinen Freund oder als sein Revier sieht."

„Schatten ja? Passender Name für so in dunkles Kerlchen. Aber mal zurück zum Thema. Was wollt Ihr den?"

„Ich habe mit eurem Oberhaupt Haudrauf gesprochen und wir haben ausgemacht das wenn ich hierbleiben möchte sei ich auch willkommen. Allerdings müsste ich mich eben in Gegenzug nützlich machen für das Dorf. Was ich auch gerne bereit bin zu tun. Allerdings hatten wir bisher nicht viel Glück dabei eine passende Arbeit zu finden." sagte ich fast schon etwas traurig. „Hm so wie ich das sehe könntest du mir in der Schmiede gut helfen, Kraft hast du ja anscheinend genug. Wie wärs wenn du mir den Rest vom Tag in der Schmiede hilfst?"

„Das ist Heute vielleicht keine so gute Idee Grobian." mischte sich Hicks ein. „Er hat immer noch einen verletzten Arm."

„Lass gut sein Hicks. Es wird schon gehen." wandte ich Ihm entgegen. „Und außerdem, hab ich so das Gefühl das du dich gleich um ein anderes Problem kümmern musst." Hicks sah mich fragend an. „Was meinst du mit..."

„3..2..1" und genau dann wurde Hicks von den Beinen gerissen und zu Boden geworfen. Ohnezahn hatte Ihn über den Haufen gerannt und hielt Ihn nun am Boden fest und schlabberte Ihn von oben bis unten ab. Grobian und ich konnten uns das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Hicks konnte nichts weiter tun als da zu liegen und es über sich ergehen lassen. „Ach Ohnezahn, nicht doch schon...uuugh. Schluss jetzt. Du weist ganz genau das die Flecken nicht rausgehen." „Ok ich sagte zwar du musst dich gleich um dein eigenes Problem kümmern, aber das hatte ich nicht erwartet .Ahahaha." brachte ich unter meinem Lachen hervor. Ich hatte schon vorher bemerkt das Ohnezahn auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet hatte um sich auf Hicks zu stürzen und mein kleiner Countdown hatte Hicks genug abgelenkt so das Ohnezahn Ihn anspringen konnte.

Grobian und ich lachten immer noch während Hicks langsam die Nase voll hatte und es schaffte unter Ohnezahn raus zukommen. Er war von oben bis unten voll mit Drachensabber. Grobian und ich beruhigten uns langsam wieder. Ohnezahn stand nun grinsend vor Hicks welcher Ihn wiederum nur etwas säuerlich ansah. Doch dann schmunzelte er wieder. „Jaja schon gut, Ihr habt mich erwischt." Ich schaute zu Ohnezahn und er zu mir und wir nickten kurz. Es war beinahe so als ob ich die Drachen nach dem halben Tag voll verstehen konnte. Ich meine, ich musste Ohnezahn bevor er auf Hicks sprang nur kurz ansehen um zu wissen was er wollte. Genauso bei Schatten. Ich habe Ihn nicht einmal richtig gesehen bevor ich wusste was er wollte. Allerdings wurde ich plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als Grobian mir seine richtige Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Na dann. Wir hatten unseren Spaß." begann er. „Lass uns doch mal sehen wie du dich bei mir in der Schmiede schlägst."

„Also gut, wollen mal sehen ob das gut geht." sagte ich zu Grobian und grinste Ihn dabei an. „Hicks, ich würde sagen Ihr geht ne Runde fliegen und ich verbring den Rest vom Tag hier bei Grobian." Als Ohnezahn hörte was ich da sagte drehte er sich zu mir und kauerte sich hin. Ich wusste gleich was er vorhatte und ging einfach einen Schritt zur Seite und so sprang er ins Leere. Allerdings dachte ich mir das Ohnezahn nicht so schnell aufgeben würde und so ging ich wieder einen Schritt zu Seite. Diesmal in die andere Richtung und genau da wo ich gerade noch stand sprang Ohnezahn entlang. Als er wieder landete drehte er nur seinen Kopf nach mir um und schaute mich verwundert an. „Was?" fragte ich Ihn lachend.

Ohnezahn sah mich nun fast schon bittend an. „Ach, na gut komm her du Riesenreptil..Aber denk an die Schulter." Im nächsten Moment sprang er auf mich zu. Ich bereitete mich darauf vor von Ihm umgerissen zu werden, doch stattdessen rieb er nur seine Schnauze an meinen Bauch wie eine Katze. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und begann Ihn am Nacken zu kratzen. Allerdings schien Schatten irgendwie was dagegen zu haben den er begann auf einmal wie wild zu fauchen. Ohnezahn schaute zu Ihm auf und fing seinerseits an zu grummeln. Hicks ging aber gleich dazwischen.

„Also gut Ohnezahn jetzt komm her, du willst doch bestimmt auch eine Runde fliegen." bei diesen Worten wurde Ohnezahn sofort hellhörig und ging direkt zu Hicks. Ich war nur froh das ich nicht in eine Drachenrauferei hineingeraten bin. „Also gut, dann geht Ihr zwei mal schön fliegen und wir schauen mal wie Max sich in der Schmiede anstellt." sagte Grobian.

„Alles klar also wir sehen uns dann Hicks." sagte ich. „Jepp, wir sehen uns denk ich heute Abend wieder. Grobian wärst du so nett und bringst Ihn heute Abend hoch zu unserem Haus." fragte Hicks Grobian noch. „Na klar Hicks, mach ich doch gerne." Nun schwang Hicks sich auf Ohnezahns Rücken und Ohnezahn startete gleich. Ich konnte nicht mal tschüss sagen so schnell waren sie weg. „Also dann, wollen wir?" fragte Grobian. „Na aber hallo, los gehts."


	5. Chapter 5

soooodddddaaallleeeeee. Keine Ahnung ob den Scheiss hier jemand liest, oh halt, von einem weis ichs ^^. Jedenfalls, was soll ich eig sagen? hab ih überhaupt was zu sagen? ach ja, Story und ich sind von mir, alles andere, naja nicht. ^^ Viel Spaß.

* * *

><p>Da ich mich mit der Schmiedekunst überhaupt nicht auskannte zeigte mir Grobian am Nachmittag erstmal die Grundlagen. Welche Farbe muss der Stahl haben wenn er aus dem Feuer kommt, welche Werkzeuge verwendet man, wie legt man die Grundlegende Form des Stahls fest, wie fest muss man zuschlagen damit einem die heiße Schlacke auf dem Stahl nicht um die Ohren fliegt, und wie fest musste man zuschlagen um den Stahl effektiv zu formen. Letzteres erwies sich für mich als schwierig da meine rechte Schulter ja immer noch angeschlagen war. Allerdings passierte es auch immer wieder mal das ich selbst mit der verletzten Schulter zu fest zuschlug und uns dann die ganze Schlacke auf dem Metall um die Ohren flog. Schatten hatte sich irgendwo in eine Ecke verkrochen wo er sich wohlfühlte. Es war ein Wunder das ich nicht die ganze Schmiede abgefackelt hatte, doch am Abend konnte ich schon recht gute Fortschritte vorweisen, auch wenn ich mindestens 15 mal aufgeben wollte, aber Grobian lies den ganzen Tag nicht locker und trieb mich immer wieder an. „Die beste Schule ist und bleibt die Praxis." sagte er immer wieder, und wisst Ihr was? Er hat Recht. Am Abend hatte ich die Grundlagen recht gut drauf und hatte auch schon ein kleines Messer geschmiedet. Es war etwas krumm, aber man konnte es erkennen. „Gar nicht mal so schlecht für den ersten Tag. Warst besser als Hicks als er bei mir anfing." meinte Grobian. „Als Hicks bei dir anfing war er auch gerade mal 10." Ich lächelte Ihn an. Hicks hatte mir über den tag natürlich auch ein wenig von sich erzählt.<p>

„Danke das du mich heute davon abgehalten hast aufzugeben. Ich glaube ich habe meine Arbeit im Dorf nun gefunden." „Freut mich zu höre, bist immer willkommen bei mir." „Danke Grobian." Ich fühlte nun etwas in mir. Etwas das ich seit 16 Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Wärme. Es war als würde ich von einer entlegenen Insel endlich nach Hause kommen. „Na los Schatten. Wir wollten uns noch mit Hicks treffen." „Na dann mal los, kann mir denken er wartet schon auf euch." Schatten sprang über meinen Rücken und auf meine Schulter. Leider wieder meine rechte. Doch zu meiner Verwunderung tat es gar nicht so weh, ich spürte meine Schulter immer noch mehr als normal, aber es war erträglich. Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum sondern verabschiedete mich von Grobian und ging in Richtung von Hicks Haus. Grobian bestand zwar darauf mich zu Hicks Haus zu bringen aber ich konnte es Ihm ausreden. „Also wirklich Grobian das Haus ist da oben wohl kaum zu übersehen." Ich deutete auf Hicks Haus dass, abgesehen von der großen Halle, am höchsten lag. „Und außerdem, was soll mir schon passieren."

Im nächsten Moment bereute ich diese Worte dann ich wurde von den Füßen gerissen und befand mich plötzlich in der Luft über dem Boden. „Ach du Scheiße wasn nu kaputt." entkam es mir als ich nach unten auf das Meer sah. Ich merkte wie meine Oberarme von irgendetwas festgehalten wurden und hörte das schlagen von großen Flügeln. Ohne überhaupt hinzusehen wusste ich jetzt was los war. „Hicks, war das nun wirklich notwendig?" sagte ich im nach obenschauen.

Es war wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Ohnezahn hatte mich im vorbeifliegen geschnappt und ich baumelte nun von seinen Vorderkrallen die mich festhielten. Ich schaute nach vorne und bekam einfach nur einen typisches Nachtschattengrinsen zurück. „Sorry Max. Aber irgendwie war das nicht meine Idee." Ich schaute zu Hicks hoch der sich etwas über Ohnezahns Seite gelehnt hatte um mich anzuschauen. „Du willst mir jetzt nicht erzählen das Ohnezahn das allein gemacht hat?" fragte ich Ihn. „Nun ich kontrolliere nun mal nicht den ganzen Flug." sagte er mir entschuldigend. „Na komm Ohnezahn hohl Ihn hoch." gerade als Ohnezahn mich nach vorne schwingen wollte damit ich auf seinen Rücken kam hatte ich eine Idee. „Nein warte." rief ich kurz bevor er mich losließ. „Was ist den?" fragte Hicks und lehnte sich wieder nach unten. „Ich hab grad ne super Idee. Ohnezahn kannst du mal bitte richtig Hoch fliegen?" Ohnezahn sah nun ebenfalls mich an. Etwas ratlos wie es mir schien. „Tu es bitte Ohnezahn, du würdest mir einen kleinen Traum erfüllen." Mehr brauchte Ohnezahn anscheinend nicht den plötzlich ging es fast senkrecht nach oben so das ich beinahe flach an seiner Unterseite war. Als wir über den Wolken waren ging Ohnezahn wieder in den Gleitflug über. Plötzlich hörte ich ein leichtes Rasseln von oben und etwas rastete ein. Ich sah nach oben und Hicks grinste mir direkt ins Gesicht. Wir verstanden uns nach einem Tag besser als ich dachte.

„3."

„2."

„1."

Ohnezahn lies mich los und Hicks ließ sich aus seinem Sattel fallen direkt über uns ging Ohnezahn auch in einen Sturzflug über. Zu dritt fielen wir steil nach unten und wir liebten es alle zusammen. Das erste mal in meinem Leben das ich einen freien Fall erlebte, es war etwas das ich schon lange einmal machen wollte. Auch wenn ich eigentlich dachte das ich dabei einen Fallschirm haben würde. Aber ich hatte keine Angst weil ich mir sicher war das weder Hicks noch Ohnezahn zulassen würde das mir etwas passiert. Ich weis nicht wieso ich mir nach nur einem Tag der Bekanntschaft so sicher war, aber ich glaubte einfach daran.

Wir fielen direkt nebeneinander dem Ozean entgegen. Als wir ein gutes Stück unter der Wolkendecke waren drehte sich Ohnezahn plötzlich mit dem Rücken zu mir und ich wusste ich sollte aufsitzen. Ich tat es und sah zu Hicks rüber. Er fiel immer noch ohne überhaupt zu Ohnezahn und mir zu sehen. Plötzlich krümmte er sich und glitt mit seinen Händen in ein paar Schlaufen die an seinen Beinen befestigt waren. 'Er hat doch nicht etwa...' aber bevor ich zu ende gedacht hatte breitete Hicks seine Arme aus und zwei große Leder.. nun ja, Flügel gingen auf. Von seinen Handgelenken über seinen Arm an seinen Seiten bis zu seinen Fußgelenken spannten sie sich auf. Plötzlich wurde ich heftig in den Sattel gedrückt als auch Ohnezahn seine Flügel ausbreitete um den vertikalen Sturz abzufangen. Mir wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen so heftig war der Stoß den ich verkraften musste. Doch ich raffte mich zusammen und im nächsten Moment segelten wir in einem großen Kreis um Berk. Ich auf Ohnezahn und Hicks mit seinem Fluganzug.

Es war wirklich beeindruckend was Hicks für Ideen hatte. Ich bewunderte Ihn dafür, ganz ehrlich. „Nicht schlecht Hicks. Das muss ja noch besser sein als auf einem Drachenrücken zu fliegen, AU." etwas hatte mich an der Wange getroffen und ich hörte ein leichtes grummeln von Ohnezahn. „sieht so aus als ob Ohnezahn nicht so deiner Meinung ist." meinte Hicks. „Hab ich gemerkt. Tut mir leid Ohnezahn." Ohnezahn schnaubte nur zufrieden. Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises Kreischen. Ich schaute mich um aber sah zuerst nichts. „Hicks hasst du das auch gehört?"

„Nein, aber ich sehe das ich bald wieder aufsitzen sollte." Ich sah nach unten und merkte erst jetzt dass das Wasser gar nicht mehr so weit weg war. Hicks schwenkte schon zu mir rüber und ich rutschte im Sattel weit genug nach hinten das er Platz hatte. Er segelte ganz kurz etwa 3 Meter vor Ohnezahn und legte dann einfach die Arme an die Seiten und landete Punktgenau im Sattel. „War wohl kaum dein erstes mal was." meinte ich. „Nicht wirklich." antwortete er mit einem lächeln. Plötzlich vernahm ich wieder das Kreischen aber diesmal lauter als vorher.

„Sag mal Hicks hörst du das echt nicht?" „Nein aber Ohnezahn hört es jetzt anscheinend auch." Ich sah jetzt erst das Ohnezahn sich umsah als ob er etwas suchte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er auch wissen woher dieses Gekreische kam. Ich hörte es wieder, doch diesmal war es etwas klarer. „Schatten?" fragte ich mehr mich selbst als Hicks. Ich schaute nach hinten und tatsächlich. Etwas hinter uns flog Schatten im vollen Flügelschlag und versuchte uns einzuholen. Natürlich war das für Ihn sehr anstrengend nachdem er nicht mal ein Zehntel der Größe von Ohnezahn hatte. „Ohnezahn mach doch bitte mal langsam." bat ich den Drachen. Hicks ließ seinen Mechanismus für die Schwanzflosse kurz klicken und wir schwebten an Ort und Stelle.

Schatten kam angeflogen und hätte mich beinahe von Ohnezahn runter gestoßen so schnell kam er angeflogen. Ich konnte Ihn mit den Armen abfangen und hielt Ihn jetzt fest. „Oh man tut mir leid Schatten, ich hatte dich ganz vergessen." sagte ich entschuldigend. Plötzlich Biss er mich in die Nase, ließ aber gleich wieder los. „AUA, was soll den das?" Er sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. „Jaja ok ich habs verdient tut mir leid." sichtlich zufrieden schnaubte er einmal kurz und setzte sich wieder auf meine Schulter. „Tja sieht so aus als ob sich da jemand Sorgen gemacht hätte. Sowas zeichnet einen guten Freund aus." meinte Hicks. „Nun da kann ich nicht mitreden. Ich hatte nie einen Freund." sagte ich nun fast traurig. „Was, du hattest noch nie einen Freund? Das glaub ich dir jetzt aber nicht." „Doch es ist wirklich so mein ganzes Leben war ich anders. Ich passte einfach nicht in die Gesellschaft in der ich lebte. Erinnerst du dich noch an heute Morgen als ich dir erzählte das ich auf der Suche nach einem neuen Leben war?"

„Ja, klar."

„Nun ich glaube ich habe es gefunden." sagte ich lächelnd zu Hicks. Er lächelte zurück und wir flogen zu Hicks Haus. Dort angekommen stiegen wir von Ohnezahn ab und wollte gerade hineingehen als wir jemand rufen hörten. „Hicks mein Junge warte mal kurz." Es war Haudrauf. Ich hörte nun auch den Klang eines kräftigen Flügelschlags der mit Haudraufs rufen einherging. Ich drehte mich um und sah gen Himmel. Da kam Haudrauf auf einem wirklich bulligen Drachen. Er sah ähnlich aus wie ein Rhinozeros, nur mit Flügel und einem relativ langem und dürren Schwanz für solch einen Drachen.

Als er direkt vor uns landete konnte man die Erschütterung spüren und ganz ehrlich, bei diesem Drachen wunderte mich das nicht. Es war nicht nur der Körper der mich beeindruckte, sondern genauso die Farbgebung. Sein Oberkiefer bis zum Nacken hatte ein Rot das an die Farbe von Blut erinnerte. Ab dem Nacken kamen drei nebeneinander liegende Reihen Panzerplatten, die auf der mittleren Reihe hatten Stacheln die wohl über seinen ganzen Rücken bis nach hinten zu seinem Schwanz gingen. Ich starrte den Drachen mit großem staunen an und bemerkte gar nicht das Haudrauf zu mir sprach.

Erst als ich einen ordentlichen Schlag gegen meine rechte Schulter bekam und beinahe umgefallen wäre konnte ich mich wieder konzentrieren. Ich drehte mich nach links und sah nun einen leicht wütenden Haudrauf ins Gesicht. „Tut mir leid Haudrauf. Ich war..." ich wurde von Haudrauf abgeschnitten. „Du warst was? Zu beeindruckt um etwas anderes zu bemerken?"

Jetzt bekam ich erst recht Gänsehaut der Drache hatte sich hinter Haudrauf regelrecht aufgebaut und sah mich nun auch ziemlich finster an. Ich traute mich gar nicht irgendetwas zu sagen, die Blicke der beiden waren mehr als genug um jeden einzuschüchtern, egal wie mutig jemand gewesen wäre. Plötzlich fing Haudrauf an zu lachen und auch der Drache schien ein wenig zu grinsen, auch wenn das bei Ihm eher noch furchteinflößender war als sein Starren. „Jetzt schau uns doch nicht so an als Schädelbrecher dich gleich fressen will." Das löste mich ein wenig aus der Starre und ich konnte sogar wieder sprechen. „Passender Name." bekam ich nur heraus. Plötzlich drängte Schädelbrecher sich an Haudrauf vorbei und wollte offensichtlich zu mir.

Ich traute mich nun nicht mehr mich zu bewegen. Bisher hatten sich die Drachen mir gegenüber recht freundlich verhalten, doch in diesem Moment war ich mir nicht sicher was Schädelbrecher von mir wollte. Er war nun direkt vor mir, ich wagte immer noch nicht mich zu bewegen, er begann an mir zu riechen. Sog meinen Geruch regelrecht auf.

Nach einiger Zeit ging er einen Schritt zurück und betrachte mich dann von oben bis unten. Er war etwa eine Armlänge von mir entfernt und ich hatte ein etwas seltsames Gefühl, ich streckte einfach nur meine Hand aus und stoppte kurz vor seinem Kopf. Wir schauten uns einen Zeit lang an, doch es geschah nichts weiter und ich hatte wieder so ein seltsames Gefühl, also beschloss ich die restliche Distanz zwischen uns selbst zu überwinden und legte meine Hand auf sein Horn. Was nun passierte überraschte mich allerdings.

Nicht wie jeder andere Drache blieb Schädelbrecher nun einfach stehen, nein er ging einen Schritt zurück so das ich sein Horn nicht mehr berührte. Genau jetzt wurde dieses seltsame Gefühl in mir noch stärker. Ich Verstand was er von mir erwartete also ging ich Ihm diesen einen Schritt hinterher und legte meine Hand wieder auf sein Horn, allerdings mehr aus Verwunderung als um eine Bindung aufzubauen. Hicks hatte mir zwar erzählt wie er normalerweise Drachen zähmt, aber das war anders. Ich glaube Schädelbrecher wollte mich testen, ob ich mutig genug war Ihm die Berührung aufzuzwingen. Nun veränderte sich auch sein Blick. Er wurde etwas weicher, aber vielmehr konnte ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht erwarten. Ich nahm meine Hand wieder zurück und Schädelbrecher nickte nur kurz, ich nickte zurück. Er ging zur Seite und jetzt sah ich wie Haudrauf und Hicks mich ansahen.

„Was den nun schon wieder. Es weis doch mittlerweile die ganze Insel das Drachen sich mir gegenüber irgendwie anders Verhalten."

„Das ist es nicht." begann Haudrauf. „Schädelbrecher hat sich nicht großartig anders Verhalten, bis auf dieses Nicken am Ende. Allerdings bist du der erste der sich Ihm gegenüber so Verhalten hat. Nun ja außer mir."

„Wie darf ich das jetzt bitte Verstehen. War das etwa ein Test von Ihm?" Nun sah mich Haudrauf wirklich erstaunt an. „Woher weist du das?"

Nun war ich an der Reihe Ihn erstaunt anzusehen. Das war wirklich ein Test von Schädelbrecher? „Ähm, nun ja ich … hatte. einfach so ein. Gefühl. Als ob er etwas von mir erwartet."

„Nun das hat er auch. Er wollte sehen ob du den Mut hast dich Ihm entgegenzustellen. Er wollte wissen wer du bist." sagte Haudrauf. „Er hat das bei vielen aus dem Dorf getan, auch bei Hicks und mir. Allerdings bist du erst der zweite der sich traute Ihn noch mal zu berühren nachdem er zurückgegangen war."

„Dann darf ich wohl annehmen das du der erste warst Haudrauf."

„Genau, ich war bisher der einzige der sich getraut hat Ihn ein zweites mal zu berühren. Das war bei unserem ersten Treffen und seitdem ist er nicht mehr von meiner Seite gewichen." Ich sah Ihn an und konnte es kaum glauben. Ich war erst der zweite der sich das getraut hatte? Nun ja Schädelbrecher war ja auch wirklich ein extrem einschüchternder Drache.

Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein. „Ähm wo ist eigentlich Schatten?" Ich sah mich um, konnte meinen kleinen Freund aber nirgends entdecken. „Schatten? He mein Freund wo bist du." Ich bemerkte etwas hinter einer Hausecke und ging darauf zu. Ich bekam wieder so ein Gefühl, nur war es diesmal kein Gefühl des Forderns, sondern ein Gefühl der Angst. Ich spürte eine Angst die nicht meine war. Ich spürte sie immer deutlicher je näher ich der Hausecke kam.

Ich wusste langsam woher diese Angst kam. Es war Schattens Angst, doch sobald ich am intensivsten spürte, verschwand sie plötzlich. Ich sah um die Hausecke und sah Schatten, zusammengekauert auf dem Boden, die vorderen Klauen über den Augen und zitternd. Ich konnte seine Angst zwar nicht mehr spüren. Aber ich konnte sie nun sehen, ich wusste nun das ich wirklich seine Angst gespürt hatte, aber wie? Wie zur Hölle konnte ich fühlen was Drachen fühlen, erwarteten oder tun wollten. Wie ging das? Ich ging auf Schatten zu und hob Ihn auf. Als er bemerkte das ich es bin wurde er wieder ruhiger. Er sah mich mit großen Augen an und ich hatte wieder dieses Gefühl. Diesmal war es Freude, doch ich spürte es nur ganz kurz im Hinterkopf, dann war es wieder weg. Ich wusste Schatten hatte Angst vor Schädelbrecher, er war ja auch wirklich furchterregend, aber ich hätte nie gedacht das Drachen so große Angst haben konnten.

Ich hielt Schatten einfach nur fest und ging wieder zu Haudrauf und Hicks. Sie sahen mich an und dann Schatten. „Was ist mit Ihm los?" fragte Hicks mich. „Er hatte Angst, wahrscheinlich vor Schädelbrecher. Er war wohl vor dem heutigen Tag noch nie hier im Dorf sonst hätte er Ihn ja gekannt. Aber Hicks, ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen. Unter vier Augen."

Ich sah Haudrauf und sah einen Recht verwirrten Blick, doch er nickte nur kurz und ging zur großen Halle zusammen mit Schädelbrecher. Wir übrigen vier gingen in Hicks Haus und machten es uns in seinem Zimmer im oberen Stock gemütlich. Ohnezahn legte sich auf seine Steinplatte, Hicks setzte sich auf sein Bock und ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl in einer Ecke das Raums.

Schatten war inzwischen wieder ganz der alte und hatte sich auf meine Schultern gelegt. Ich konnte spüren wie mir ganz warm am Nacken wurde, aber ich mochte es, es war ein schönes Gefühl. „Hicks." begann ich nun. Er sah mich an. „Hast du jemals die direkten Gefühle eines Drachens, seine Wünsche oder was er wollte gespürt?" Hicks sah mich fragend an.

„Nun, ich und Ohnezahn können meistens erahnen was der andere will..."

„Nein das mein ich nicht." schnitt ich Ihm das Wort ab. „Ich meine, hast du schon einmal die Gefühle eines Drachen gespürt als wären sie deine eigenen?" Nun sah Hicks mich verwundert an. Er verstand offenbar nicht was ich meinte. „Hicks, gerade vorher als Schatten sich hinter dieser Hausecke versteckt hatte, als er Angst hatte vor Schädelbrecher. Ich konnte seine Angst spüren als wäre es meine eigene und als ich Schädelbrecher gegenüberstand. Nun ich wusste was er von mir erwartete. Ich SPÜRTE, was er wollte."

„Was redest du da?" fragte Hicks. „Ich rede davon, das ich anscheinend die Gefühle der Drachen spüren kann und das vielleicht sogar umgekehrt funktioniert." Nun hatte ich Hicks vollkommen überrascht. Er hatte vielleicht mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit sicher nicht. „Was redest du da wie soll das möglich sein? Wie sollst du die Gefühle von Drachen spüren können und umgekehrt?" „Wenn ich wüsste wieso würde ich es dir sagen. Aber ich weis es nicht."

Bei diesem Satz fasste ich mir unbewusst an meine Rechte Brust. Ich tastete an mir herum weil etwas seltsam war. Ich spürte eine unnatürliche Vertiefung an meiner Brust. Ich tastete sie ab. Sie war fast Kreisrund und während ich der Vertiefung abtastete bemerkte ich eine zweite daneben. Ich sah zu Hicks und er sah mich mit einem verwunderten Blick an. Ich sah Ihn wahrscheinlich mit fast dem gleichen ungläubigen Blick an. Ich hob mein Hemd hoch und sah auf meine Brust. Hicks sah auf meine Brust und ihm stockte der Atem.

Ich schaute nun auch auf meine Brust und was ich sah, lies mich zusammenzucken. Auf meiner Brust waren mindestens 20 oder mehr fast Kreisrunde Narben die in einem spitzen Halbkreis bis zur Mitte meines Bauchs gingen. Ich sah Hicks an. „Ist das was ich denke was es ist." fragte ich Ihn. Hicks nickte. „Ja, das ist ein Biss von einem Drachen. Woher hast du den?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Aber ich hab so das Gefühl dass das eine Erklärung sein könnte." Hicks wusste was ich meinte. „Es gibt da nur ein Problem." meinte Hicks. „Und das wäre?" „Ich kann dir nicht sagen von was für einem Drachen dieser Biss stammt. Allerdings hast du mich heute auch recht neugierig gemacht."

„Auf was den neugierig?"

„Auf dich. Du sagst zwar du sprichst nicht gerne über deine Vergangenheit. Aber ich würde sie trotzdem gerne wissen, denn für jemanden der noch nie in einer Schmiede gearbeitet hat und noch nie Drachen gesehen hat vor dem gestrigen Tag verhältst du dich ziemlich gelassen. Also sag mir, wo kommst du her und wieso bist du wirklich hier." Er sah mich nun mit einem bohrenden Blick an und ich wusste genau, es gab kein drum rumkommen mehr.

„Also gut Hicks, ich erzähle dir von meinem bisherigen meinem ganzen Leben. Allerdings wird das was ich dir erzähle, dir so unwahr vorkommen wie wenn ich dir sagen würde es gäbe keine Drachen und zudem, musst du mir Versprechen es niemandem sonst zu erzählen. Da du wahrscheinlich der einzige bist der damit klarkommt so wie ich das Dorf kennengelernt hab." Nun sah Hicks mich sehr verwundert an. „Und noch etwas. Wenn ich dir alles erzählt habe, musst du mir helfen herauszufinden von welchem Drachen dieser Biss stammt, denn so wie ich sie bisher erlebt habe, tun sie nichts unüberlegt." Ich schaute Hicks direkt in die Augen. Er verstand meinen Standpunkt nicht wirklich, doch er entschied sich mir zu Vertrauen. Er nickte einfach nur kurz. Also begann ich meine Geschichte.


	6. Chapter 6

hey ihr zwei(von denen ich weis.) sorry das es etwas gedauert hat. War krank und die Evolve Beta war online da ging die Geschichte leider etwas unter auch wenn es eig nur Copy n´paste is. Ich werd sehen das ich euch mehr zum lesen geb wenn ihr wollt und werde auch mal weiter Richtung ende arbeiten. Mit dem nächsten Kapitel würden wir dann übrigens die Hälfte des bisher geschriebenen erreichen, ich hab auch so in etwa ne Vorstellung wie das Ende werden soll, aber krieg iwie keine guten Teile dafür geschrieben. Hab bestimmt schon wieder eig 60 Seiten geschrieben und alles wieder gelöscht weils kacke war. Naja Übung macht den Meister. Haut mir ruhig die Kritik um die Ohren, gut oder schlecht man kann nur lernen und ich hab beschlossen das die Geschichte hier die einzige von mir auf Deutsch bleiben wird. Wieso? Naja Grund is denk ich klar ^^. Also, viel Spaß und teilt mir eure Meinung mit.

Mfg

Mad

* * *

><p>Es dauerte bis in die Nacht hinein bis ich meine ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte. Hicks hatte sehr aufmerksam zugehört und seinem Gesicht nach mir mehr als einmal nicht geglaubt. „Nun jetzt kennst du meine Geschichte und weist wo ich herkomme. Ob du mir glaubst oder nicht ist deine Sache." Er sah mich eine ganze Weile einfach nur an. Ich war schon darauf eingestellt das er mir kein Wort glauben würde, also machte ich mich schon mal bereit mein vielleicht neues zu Hause wieder zu verlieren. Immerhin war er der Sohn des Stammesoberhaupts und Haudrauf würde mich für die Geschichte ganz sicher wieder wegschicken. Bei Hicks hatte ich irgendwie die Hoffnung das er es mir glaubt da er anscheinend der klügste und zugleich offenste von allen im Dorf war. Aber je länger er mich anstarrte, desto mehr verlor ich die Hoffnung. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich nichts Zustande gebracht, hatte nichts erreicht und anscheinend würde es sich nicht ändern.<p>

Ich lies meinen Blick sinken und ergab mich dem Schicksal wahrscheinlich für immer allein zu sein. Ich wollte schon einfach aufstehen und gehen, wollte Hicks schon lebe wohl wünschen, als ich merkte das sich sein Blick veränderte und er ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht bekam.

„Ich glaube dir." Ich sah Ihn an als wären mir grad die Ohren abgefallen. Er glaubt mir? Nachdem wie er aufgewachsen ist was er erlebt hatte, was er von seiner Welt bisher wusste glaubt er mir einfach? „Du glaubst mir?" fragte ich nochmal ungläubig. „Ja ich glaube dir." versicherte er mir nochmals. „Aber wieso, das muss dir doch vollkommen daher gesponnen vorkommen. Schiffe aus Metall, gigantische fliegende Metallkisten und nicht zu vergessen Häuser höher als euer Berg hier auf der Insel. Das alles glaubst du mir einfach?"

„Du siehst nicht so aus als ob du lügen würdest. Natürlich war ich zuerst nicht sehr geneigt dir zu glauben. Allerdings glaube ich auch nicht das man die Überzeugung die du mir bei deiner Geschichte gezeigt hast vortäuschen kann. Deshalb ja, ich glaube dir und ich stimme mit dir überein das die anderen aus dem Dorf das wohl nicht verstehen würden und dich für verrückt hielten. Allerdings hab ich noch eine Bedingung das es unter uns bleibt." „Die da wäre?" Nun war ich gespannt. Ich wusste nicht was ich Ihm hätte bieten können. „Du zeigst mir ein paar Dinge aus deiner Welt. Grad das mit den Flugzeugen interessiert mich."

„Öhm, ok. Ich weis aber nicht sehr viel. Vielleicht gerade genug um dir etwas über Auftrieb von Flügeln oder sowas zu erzählen." „Das reicht mir schon." Er lächelte mich etwas schief an, aber ich wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. „Also gut, einverstanden, aber ich werde euch in nichts helfen was eure momentanen technologischen Möglichkeiten überschreitet."

„Gut dann haben wir eine Abmachung." Hicks Lächeln hatte sich zu einem breiten, fast lächerlichen Grinsen entwickelt. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders und grinste wahrscheinlich genauso schief zurück. Ohnezahn und Schatten sahen uns einfach nur an und kapierten wahrscheinlich gar nichts. „Also." brach ich nun unseren Grinsewettbewerb. „Wollen wir mal erstmal versuchen herauszufinden von was für einem Drachen dieser Biss stammt." meinte ich. „Das machen wir morgen." sagte Hicks. „Dann können wir mit Fischbein und Grobian reden. Sie wissen am besten über die verschiedenen Drachenarten Bescheid."

„Wer ist Fischbein?" fragte ich. „Oh stimmt das habe ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt."

„Naja komm das machen wir morgen. Es ist schon spät und wir sollten schlafen." Ich stand auf und wollte Hicks schon eine gute Nacht wünschen als mir ein wichtiger Punkt einfiel. „Ähm, Hicks. Wo kann ich eigentlich schlafen?" Die Frage erübrigte sich allerdings als ich plötzlich von etwas am Kragen gepackt wurde. Ich wurde kurz über den Boden geschleift und fand mich kurz danach an Ohnezahns Seite wieder. Ich sah Ihn an und er schenkte mir einfach nur sein Zahnloses Grinsen. „Tja, sieht so aus als ob er für uns entschieden hätte." meinte Hicks. „Tja, sieht wohl so aus. Aber könntest du mir vielleicht noch ein Kissen geben. Die Steinplatte ist ein wenig hart für meinen Geschmack." Hicks warf mir ein Kissen von einem Schrank zu. Ich legte es mir unter meinen Hintern und lehnte mich an Ohnezahns Seite. Er rollte sich noch ein wenig mehr zusammen und dann lagen wir da wie am Vortag als wir uns zum ersten mal getroffen hatten.

„Da fällt mir ein ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig bei dir bedankt." „Wieso den bedankt?" fragte Hicks. „Nicht bei dir, bei Ihm." Ich zeigte auf Ohnezahn und er hob nochmal seinen Kopf und sah mich an. Ich legte Ihm meine Hand auf seinen Nacken und Kratzte Ihn ordentlich. Ich wusste Ihm würde das gefallen und natürlich begann er sofort wieder zu schnurren. „Danke Ohnezahn, das du mir gestern geholfen hast. Ich werde dir das nie vergessen." Ich kratzte Ihn noch etwa 10 Minuten lang bis ich kaum noch wach bleiben konnte. Er schien zufrieden mit seiner Streicheleinheit, er sah mich noch einmal an und ich fühlte seine Zuneigung zu mir, spürte aber gleichzeitig das ich niemals eine Bindung mit ihm eingehen würde wie er mit Hicks hatte. Er hatte mich einfach nur gern, aber Hicks liebte er. „Ich versteh das und ich hoffe das sich daran nie etwas ändert. Für dich und für Hicks." flüsterte ich zu Ihm. Er nickte nur und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Vorderbeine und schloss die Augen. Hicks hatte sich auch schon schlafen gelegt, Schatten kam auf meinem Schoss und schlief auch schon und so folgte ich Ihrem Beispiel. Mit neuer Hoffnung und mit einem neuen Blick auf mein zukünftiges Leben auf Berk.

Am nächsten morgen wachte ich im Dunkeln auf, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Ich war Grundsätzlich ein Frühaufsteher, als ich noch zu Hause war, naja in meinem alten Leben, bin ich immer früh morgens aus dem Haus und bin vor der Arbeit eine Stunde spazieren oder laufen gegangen. Ich sah mich im Zimmer um, Ohnezahn, Hicks und Schatten schliefen noch und da Schatten auf mir schlief und ich an Ohnezahn gelehnt war würde es ziemlich schwierig werden aufzustehen ohne mindestens einen zu wecken. Schatten musste ich wecken da er auf mir lag, von Ohnezahn konnte ich mich bestimmt lösen ohne Ihn zu wecken.

„Hey Schatten, wach auf kleiner." Ich rüttelte Ihn ein wenig, er wachte nicht auf. „Man hat der einen festen Schlaf." Ich überlegte kurz, sollte ich Ihn einfach neben hinlegen und hoffen das er nicht aufwacht oder wollte ich Ihn mitnehmen. Ich entschied mich für letzteres. Ich nahm den kleinen Drachen hoch und hielt Ihn an meiner Brust fest einen Arm unter Ihm, etwa so wie wenn man ein Baby halten würde. Ich richtete mich ganz langsam auf um Ohnezahn nicht zu wecken. Ich wollte zuerst zur Tür raus, erinnerte mich aber gleich daran wie sehr die Scharniere quietschten. Ich sah mich um und da fiel mir das große Fenster für Ohnezahn ein. Ich fand mich im Dunkeln eigentlich ganz gut zurecht und ging schnurstracks auf das Fenster zu ich blickte nach unten und schätzte die Höhe ab. Mehr als 3 Meter sollten es nicht sein, die waren kein Problem.

Ich kletterte auf den Fenstersims, Beine nach außen über den Rand hängend. Ich sprang, Schatten fest an mich gedrückt immer noch schlafend. Ich fiel etwa für 2 Sekunden und kam dann auf dem Boden auf. Ich ging nicht mal großartig in die Knie und hatte den Fall schon abgefangen, allerdings reichte es um Schatten zu wecken. „Na doch nicht so einen festen Schlaf was." Schatten sah mich einfach nur fragend an, so als wollte er wissen was überhaupt los sei. „Keine Sorge, ich brauch nur meinen morgendlichen Spaziergang." Das genügte Ihm wohl, den er kletterte auf meine Schulter und schnautzte mich an so als wollte er sagen, 'Na dann mal los.'

„Alles klar dann wollen wir mal." Ich war keine 10 Meter gegangen als ich etwas bemerkte, hinter einer Hausecke hatte sich etwas bewegt. Ich konnte nicht erkennen ob es nun ein Drache oder einer aus dem Dorf war. „Schatten, flieg doch mal bitte wieder hoch zum Fenster bis ich dich rufe ja?" Schatten tat es gleich und ich spürte seine Anspannung. Ich blockte seine Gefühle ab damit ich mich konzentrieren konnte. Ich ging langsam auf die Hausecke zu, auf alles gefasst, naja fast alles. Ich sah um die Hausecke und plötzlich schnellte ein Stab auf mich zu, ich konnte meinen Kopf gerade noch zurückziehen und ging von der Hausecke weg.

Mit erhobenen Fäusten wartete ich was nun passieren würde. Als eine Zeit lang nichts geschah ging ich langsam von dem Haus weg, Ein kurzer Schrei von Schatten lies mich herumfahren und gerade noch einen Schlag des selben Stabes wie gerade eben ausweichen. 'Wie ist der unbemerkt hinter mich gekommen?', fragte ich mich selbst. Allerdings lange überlegen konnte ich nicht, den im nächsten Moment kam eine weitere Serie von Schlägen und hieben, ich konnte allen recht einfach ausweichen jetzt da ich meinen Gegner sehen konnte, wenn auch nicht perfekt da es immer noch dunkel war. Er war etwa so groß wie ich, etwas kleiner, und hatte wohl eine Art Rüstung an. In der linken Hand hatte er ein Schild und in der rechten den Stab, was mich allerdings etwas irritierte war der Kopf.

Er sah irgendwie seltsam aus, kein Mund ,mit zwei kleinen nach unten stehenden Hörnern rechts und links am Kinn und sechs langen gebogenen Hörnern nach oben. Die Augen waren wohl einfach nur schwarze Kreis den sie sahen irgendwie hohl aus, so als ob man in die Dunkelheit dahinter sehen konnte. Nach einer Weile merkte der Angreifer das er mich mit seinem Stab nicht erwischen würde. Er ging ein Stück zurück und schwang seinen Stab durch die Luft. Es gab einige seltsame Geräusche, doch nach etwas genauerem hinhören waren es irgendwelche speziellen Laute. Ich wunderte mich was das sollte doch ich hörte plötzlich ein entferntes Pfeifen, ich wusste nicht woher es kam, links von mir? Rechts von mir? Hinter mir? Über mir! Ich schaute gar nicht erst nach oben sondern sprang sofort zur Seite, doch leider nicht schnell genug. Irgendetwas erwischte mich an der Schulter und kratzte mich in einem langem Zug den ganzen Arm bis zur Hand hinunter.

Mein Ärmel wurde dabei komplett mit aufgerissen. Ich zischte durch die Zähne vor Schmerzen, mein Arm blutete. Ich spürte wie sich die Wut in mir aufbaute, nein das durfte nicht passieren. Ich hatte nicht viel zeit meine Wut zu blocken den ich wurde sofort von einem großen Drachen angegriffen der eben an der Stelle gelandet war an der ich gerade noch gestanden hatte. Der Drache schnappte nach mir doch ich wich aus. Er war recht groß und daher relativ träge, also hatte ich nicht viele Schwierigkeiten Ihm auszuweichen. Nun mischte sich allerdings der erste Angreifer wieder ein und so wurde es doch recht knifflig für mich.

Ich musste Bissen, Stabattacken und Klauenhieben ausweichen. Doch ich wusste das ich das nicht lange schaffen würde. Der Drache drehte sich plötzlich um seine eigene Achse und sein Schwanz erwischte mich mit voller Wucht in an der Seite. Ich flog kurz durch die Luft und prallte mit dem Rücken gegen eine Hauswand und saß dann auf dem Boden. Das war der Moment als ich Angst bekam, aber nicht weil die beiden mich töten würde, sondern weil mein Verstand der meine Wut und meine Instinkte im Zaum hielt durch den Aufprall nicht mehr richtig arbeitete. Ich spürte wie meine Wut und meine Instinkte die Kontrolle übernahmen.'Nein nein nein.' Doch es war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Ich versuchte mich mit meinem restlichen noch funktionierenden Verstand dagegen zu wehren, doch es war sinnlos, die Wut hatte nun die Kontrolle über meinen Körper, und die Instinkte taten Ihr übriges.

Der Drache kam wieder mit aufgerissenem Maul auf mich zu und wollte nach mir schnappen, doch mein Körper bewegte sich beinahe wie von selbst. Ich duckte mich unter dem zuschnappenden Drachenmaul hinweg, tat im ducken einen kurzen Schritt nach vorne und drehte mich nach links. Die rechte Hand zur Faust. Ich wusste was mein Körper tun wollte, doch ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Meine Faust schnellte mit einer Geschwindigkeit die ich so noch nie hatte von unten gegen den Kiefer des Drachen knallte das es den ganzen Kopf ein gutes Stück anhob.

Ich spürte den Aufprall, er vibrierte durch meinen ganzen Körper, eine Kraft wie ich sie selbst im schlimmsten Wutzustand vorher noch nie hatte. Der Schlag tat was er tun sollte der Drache begann zu taumeln und ging zurück, ich drehte mich zu Ihm um und sah nur noch wie er zusammensackte. Das war der Moment als mein Verstand wieder die Kontrolle übernahm und die Wut wieder einsperrte. Doch mit dem Verstand, kam auch wieder die Klarheit über das was ich gerade getan hatte ich hatte einen Drachen K.O. geschlagen.

Der andere Angreifer war sofort bei dem Drachen und versuchte Ihn anzusprechen. „Wolkenspringer, hey steh auf. Was ist mit dir, steh auf." Ich blickte zu dem Angreifer in Rüstung und seinem Drachen, ich war selbst entsetzt über meine Tat. „Es.. es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht.", das war alles was ich herausbrachte. Dann drehte ich mich einfach um und rannte in den Wald. Ich rannte einfach nur, weg vom Dorf, weg von Leuten und Drachen denen ich wehtun könnte, weg von Schatten. Wahrscheinlich traute er sich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr in meine Nähe, er hatte bestimmt alles von Hicks Fenster aus gesehen. Oh man, Hicks.

Ich hatte Ihn vollkommen vergessen, es würde mich nicht wundern wenn er durch den Lärm aufgewacht und meine Tat auch gesehen hätte. Super, da glaubte ich gerade ein neues Leben gegen mein altes getauscht zu haben und dann sowas Mann kann nun mal nicht ändern wer man ist.

Ich rannte immer noch, verloren in meiner eigenen Reue, in meinen eigenen Gedanken, in meiner eigenen Angst vor mir selbst. Plötzlich kam mir der Wald relativ bekannt vor und ich wusste auch kurze Zeit später wo ich war. Ich stand am Eingang zu der 'Schüssel', wie ich sie nannte. Es sah noch alles genauso aus wie das erste mal als ich hier war. Ich kletterte den Felsen hinunter und setzte mich auf den nächstgelegenen Stein am Wasser, Ellbogen auf den Knien und Hände vor mir gefaltet. Ich sah ins Wasser und sah, nicht mich, das war ich nicht, ich bin kein normaler Mensch, ich bin kein Wikinger. Ich bin einfach nur ein unberechenbares wütendes etwas. Bestie, wäre noch zu gut für mich, verdammt nochmal ich hatte gerade einen mindestens 10 mal so großes Wesen wie mich K.O. Geschlagen, sowas ist doch nicht normal.

Plötzlich veränderte sich meine Spiegelung im Wasser, sie war verschwommen und etwas rotes breitete sich aus und verschwand wieder, nochmal. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie mein Arm brannte, ich sah Ihn mir an und mir lief das Blut von der Schulter über den ganzen Arm bis zur Hand von wo es dann ins Wasser tropfte. „Vielleicht sollte ich hoffen das ich daran verblute oder eine Blutvergiftung bekomme. Wäre wahrscheinlich besser für die Welt." Ganz ehrlich, es war schon irgendwie verlockend meinem Dasein ein Ende zu bereiten. Mal ganz ehrlich, wer würde mich vermissen, Schatten? Ich kenne Ihn gerade mal seit gestern und bin eh nur sowas wie ein Revier für Ihn. Ohnezahn? Genauso gestern kennengelernt, er würde mich niemals vermissen, er mag mir gegenüber eine gewisse Zuneigung zeigen doch nachdem ich gespürt hatte wie innig seine Verbindung mit Hicks ist würde er mich wahrscheinlich nach einem Tag vergessen haben. Wo wir gerade von Hicks sprechen, er würde mich wahrscheinlich genauso vergessen, vermutlich hatte er auch noch gesehen was ich getan hatte und verstand nicht mal vollkommen was er da gesehen hatte.

Haudrauf und der Rest vom Dorf? Nun, die meisten wussten wahrscheinlich das ich im Dorf war, doch hatte ich niemanden wirklich kennengelernt außer, Grobian.

Aber nicht mal er würde mich vermissen, er wäre vielleicht ein wenig frustriert das er wieder mal ohne Assistent in der Schmiede dastand aber er hatte wohl schon mal alles alleine geschafft, er würde drüber wegkommen. Ja niemand würde mich vermissen. Ich saß noch ewig auf dem Stein am Wasser und starrte in mein Spiegelbild das nun beinahe jeden Sekunde von einem Blutstropfen unkenntlich gemacht wurde.


	7. Chapter 7

So, irgendwie gefällts ja doch noch jemandem und ich kann weiter Kapital posten. Ich würde euch auch wirklich bitten zu schreiben was ihr denkt, ein einfaches

"cool"

ist nicht wirklich aussagekräftig, nichts für ich hätte gerne auch Kritik gehört, helf tmir dabei mein schreiben zu verbessern und mich selbst zu entwickeln. Deshalb mach ich das hier, um mich selbst weiter zu entwickeln. Also leute, lasst reviews da, gut oder schlecht is egal, aber wenn ihr meint es ist schlecht dann lasst es mich wissen, wieso, weshalb, warum. nicht einfach nur scheisse oder ein anderer unnützer Mist. Also dann, viel Spaß mit diesem etwas längerem Kapitel.

Mfg

Mad

* * *

><p>Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich da saß, Minuten oder Stunden. Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl in meinen Gedanken verloren. Ich merkte zuerst nicht mal das etwas meinen Rücken hochkletterte, erst als er auf meiner Schulter saß und mir ins Gesicht starrte bemerkte ich Ihn. „Oh. Hallo Schatten, was willst du den hier." Ich sah direkt in seine Augen, ich wusste wirklich nicht was er noch von mir wollte nachdem ich seinen Artgenossen derart ausgeknockt hatte. Ich hob Ihn von meiner Schulter und setzte Ihn neben dem Fels auf den Boden und beachtete Ihn nicht weiter. Selbst wenn er hier war hieß das noch lange nicht das ich Ihm irgendetwas bedeutete, wie auch, er war nur ein Drache, was sollte ein Mensch Ihm bedeuten. Auf einmal durchschoss es mich wie ein Blitz, ein Mensch konnte einem Drachen etwas bedeuten, ich hatte ja gespürt was Hicks für Ohnezahn bedeutete. Aber ich, hatte ich so etwas überhaupt verdient? Jemand wie ich der seine Wut nicht kontrollieren konnte und der womöglich jederzeit jemanden Verletzen konnte ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Nein so jemand wie ich verdiente weder Zuneigung noch Freundschaft.<p>

Schatten begann plötzlich sich ähnlich wie eine Katze an meinem Bein zu reiben, doch ich stieß Ihn leicht zur Seite um ihm klarzumachen das ich für sowas gerade jetzt nicht in der Stimmung war. Ihn interessierte das nicht, er kam zurück und machte weiter, Ich stieß Ihn wieder weg, diesmal etwas kräftiger so dass er kurz abhob, aber wiederum kam er zurück und rieb sich an meinem Bein. „Was willst du damit eigentlich erreichen kleiner.", begann ich. „Willst du mir irgendwie zeigen das du mich verstehst oder mitfühlen kannst wie es mir gerade geht? Das kannst du nicht mal ansatzweise. Du hast keine Ahnung wie mein Leben war, du hast keine Ahnung wie ich mich fühle und du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist wenn man in dem Wissen lebt das man jederzeit jemanden verletzen könnte. Jemand wie ich verdient nichts im Leben also hau gefälligst ab." Schatten starrte mich einfach nur mit seinen großen Augen an. Gefühle versuchten in meinen Kopf zu kommen doch ich blockte sie einfach nur ab.

Das letzte was ich außer meinen eigenen Hass auf mich selbst und meinem eigenen Selbstmitleid brauchen konnte waren Fremde Gefühle. Ich drehte mich auf meinen Stein um und blickte in die andere Richtung an die Wand. Doch Schatten gab sich damit nicht zufrieden und kletterte mir wieder über meinen Rücken auf die Schulter. Ich nahm Ihn wieder und warf Ihn beinahe auf den Boden, doch Ihn schien das nicht zu interessieren.

Er setzte sich wieder vollkommen Demonstrativ vor mich hin und starrte mich an. Abermals drehte ich mich auf dem Stein um und sah wieder ins Wasser und wieder kam Schatten auf meine Schulter. Diesmal packte ich Ihn richtig und warf Ihn in Richtung des Sees, doch nach einem kurzen Taumeln in der Luft fing sich Schatten mit ein paar Flügelschlägen und kam wieder zurück. Das reichte, was wollte er von mir, sowas konnte ich gerade jetzt nicht brauchen. „WAS WILLST DU EIGENTLICH.", brüllte ich Ihn an. Er stoppte etwa einen Meter vor mir mitten in der Luft. Ich stand auf und war etwa auf Augenhöhe mit Ihm. „WAS WILLST DU EIGENTLICH. DU HAST KEINEN SCHIMMER WAS ICH GERADE DURCHMACHEN MUSS. MEIN GANZES LEBEN HABE ICH NICHTS AUF DIE REIHE BEKOMMEN, HAB EINEN FEHLER NACH DEM ANDEREN GEMACHT. NICHT MAL EIN NEUES LEBEN KANN ICH ANFANGEN OHNE AM ZWEITEN TAG ALLES ZU VERSAUEN." Langsam stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen, aber das war mir egal, ich lies meinen Emotionen freien Lauf. „Ich bin einfach nicht für diese Welt geschaffen, alles was ich versuche geht schief. Ich hab einfach kein gutes Leben verdient. Ich hab dich nicht verdient."

Mit diesen letzten Worten und mit Tränenströmen in den Augen drehte ich mich um und ging zum Ausgang der Schüssel. Ich wollte nicht mehr, ich konnte nicht mehr. Das war es endgültig, dieses Leben, MEIN Leben, hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Das einzig richtige war diese Welt von diesem einen Leben zu erlösen. Ich wollte gerade den Fels hochklettern als mich etwas an meinem Hemd zog.

Ich blickte nach hinten und sah Schatten der sich darin verbissen hatte und heftig mit den Flügeln schlug um mich zurückzuziehen. Ich ignorierte Ihn einfach und versuchte weiterzuklettern, aber mit dem ganzen Blut an den Händen und mit so einem Anhängsel war das gar nicht so leicht. Ich kam fast bis auf den ersten Felsen und rutschte dann ab.

Ich fiel zurück auf den Boden und blieb auf dem Rücken liegen. Die Tränenströme immer noch in den Augen. „Nicht mal richtig klettern kann ich. Was kann ich überhaupt." Ich lag einfach nur da, Arme ausgestreckt, weinend in Selbstmiteid und Selbstverachtung badend. Mir war alles egal, selbst der Druck auf meinem Bauch war mir erst egal, doch dann schaute ich doch kurz auf. Schatten lag dort, zusammengerollt mit Blick stur auf mich gerichtet. „Du schon wieder.", sagte ich einfach nur und ließ meinen Kopf wieder sinken. „Wieso willst du mich hierbehalten, was hat das für einen Sinn. Alles was ich versuche scheitert, ich bin nicht mal fähig ein neues Leben zu beginnen ohne das mich mein altes einholt."

Nichts regte sich, ich sah in den Himmel, dachte nach, was hatte mein Leben für einen Sinn. Niemand wollte mich, niemand mochte mich. Plötzlich Biss mir Schatten in den Bauch. Ich schreckte hoch und sah Ihn grimmig an. „Was soll der Scheiß, bin ich nicht schon genug mit meinen eigenen Problemen geplagt, muss ich meine Gedanken jetzt auch noch vor einem kleinen Dickköpfigen Drachen..." Ich stockte, wusste er etwa was ich gerade dachte und hat mich deshalb gebissen? Oder war das Zufall. Konnte er etwa, nein das war absurd, oder doch nicht?

Schließlich konnte ich auch die Gefühle der Drachen spüren, vielleicht war das eigentlich von Natur aus ein Instinkt, ein Sinn den Drachen haben. Ich starrte Schatten einfach nur an und überlegte. Eigentlich könnte es sogar Sinn ergeben. Ich blickte Schatten einfach nur an und ließ meinen Verstand sich beruhigen, konzentrieren, die Gefühle die schon die ganze Zeit hinein wollten hineinlassen. Es waren verschiedene, Angst, Trauer, Wut, Einsamkeit.

Das Gefühl nirgendwo dazu zugehören, eigentlich eine Spiegelung meiner eigenen Gefühle. „Was soll das, wieso zeigst du mir meinen eigenen... AU, hör mal auf damit." Schatten hatte mich wieder in den Bauch gebissen, doch das war nötig das ich eins erkannte. „Das sind wirklich deine Gefühle?" Ich begann zu verstehen. Hatte ich im ganzen Dorf je einen anderen Schrecklichen Schrecken gesehen der genauso Dunkel war wie Schatten? Auch wenn ich nur einen Tag dort war? Nicht das ich wüsste und im Dorf waren eine Menge Schrecken.

Aber sie waren alle in Grüntönen, Rottönen teilweise sogar in Blautönen vertreten. Aber ich hatte keinen einzigen Dunklen, ja gar schwarzen Schrecken gesehen. Und dann traf es mich wie ein Blitz, war Schatten etwa genauso einsam gewesen wie ich? Hatte er meine Gefühle im Dorf aufgefangen und sich tatsächlich dafür entschieden unser beider Einsamkeiten zu beenden?

Ich sah Schatten nun direkt ins Gesicht und sah ein äußerst zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Es war beinahe schon selbstgefällig, Ich brachte auch ein Lächeln über mein Tränen überströmtes Gesicht. „Du meinst tatsächlich unsere Freundschaft könnte funktionieren was?", fragte ich Ihn.

Er antwortete einfach nur mit einem kurzen zufriedenem Schnauben. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich tatsächlich mal jemanden finden würde dem es fast genauso geht wie mir." Ich schlang einfach nur noch meine Arme um Schatten und hielt in fest Ich wollte diesen Moment einfach nicht loslassen und genauso wenig wollte ich Schatten je wieder loslassen.

„Danke Schatten, du bist wirklich ein wahrer Freund." Er kuschelte sich einfach nur an mich und schnurrte dabei. In diesem Moment, hatte ich tatsächlich das Gefühl das mein Leben doch einen Sinn hatte, und sei es nur um Schatten ein guter Freund zu sein. Dieser Moment der Freude sollte jedoch nicht von langer Dauer sein, den auf einmal hörte ich ein Brüllen wie ich es nun nicht mehr verwechseln konnte. Der Drache den ich umgehauen hatte hatte uns gefunden. Ich sah nach oben und erblickte Ihn direkt, und auf seinem Rücken, wer anders als der ominöse Angreifer.

Beide hatten Schatten und mich bereits entdeckt und der Drache ging in einen Sturzflug über. Ich hatte keine Lust das sich der Kampf im Dorf hier wiederholen würde, ich wollte nicht das nochmal meine Wut die Kontrolle übernahm. „Schatten, versteck dich." Ich stand auf, doch Schatten sprang auf meine Schulter und versuchte sich mit aufgestellten Flügeln so groß wie möglich zu machen und begann zu fauchen. Ich verstand was er wollte, er würde mich nicht alleine lassen. Nun war ich auch endgültig überzeugt, ich war nicht sein Revier, ich war sein Freund.

Der große Drache landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall etwa 10 Meter von uns entfernt, der Reiter immer noch auf seinem Rücken. Der Drache sah nicht gerade sehr glücklich aus mich zu sehen, er hatte einen Blick als wollte er mich am liebsten sofort auseinanderreißen. Der Reiter sprang vom Rücken des Drachen und brachte sich gleich in Angriffsstellung. Ich stand einfach nur da, Schatten immer noch mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln auf meiner Schulter.

Ich wollte nichts tun, ich konzentrierte mich nur darauf ich selbst zu bleiben und meine Wut tief in mir selbst zu vergraben. Wir starrten uns eine Weile einfach nur an, zumindest glaubte ich das er mich anstarrte aber ich kann nun mal nicht durch eine Maske hindurchsehen. Dann, begann der Reiter zu sprechen: „Wie hast du das gemacht." Seine Stimme klang hart und wütend, jedoch konnte ich einen recht weiblichen Ton heraushören. „Wie hast du das gemacht. Nicht einmal Haudrauf kann einen Drachen so hart schlagen das er das Bewusstsein verliert."

Er... Sie klang nun noch wütender weil ich nicht gleich antwortete. „Wieso sollte ich jemandem etwas über mich erzählen der mich beim ersten Treffen einfach hinterrücks angreift.", klaffte ich zurück. Die Reiterin zuckte kurz bei dem Gedanken an unser erstes 'Treffen' wie es aussah, doch sie ließ sich weiter nichts anmerken. „Was wolltest du in unserem Haus, und wieso fliegt der Drache dir nach den du entführen wolltest."

Nun war ich baff. Ich? Jemanden entführen? „Nun, wenn ich das nun richtig verstanden habe beruht unsere kleine Streitigkeit wohl auf einem ziemlichen Irrtum. Das hier, ist mein FREUND, Schatten." Ich legte besonderen Wert auf die Betonung des Wortes Freund, Schatten schien das zu gefallen den auf einmal hatte ich eine ziemlich feuchte Wange. „Bah, musste das jetzt sein." Ich sah Schatten an und blickte in ein beinahe strahlendes Drachengesicht.

Ich konnte nur schmunzeln, doch das änderte sich schnell als ich ein bedrohliches Grummeln von dem großen Drachen hörte. Ich blickte wieder zu der Reiterin und Ihrem Drachen. Sie hatte Ihre Haltung nun gelockert, doch der Drache war wohl nicht wirklich gut auf mich zu sprechen.

„Du weist schon das Ihr zwei mich zuerst angegriffen habt, es tut mir leid das ich dir derart eine verpasst habe, wirklich. Aber bevor du mich irgendwie in Stücke reißen möchtest freut es dich vielleicht genauso zu hören das du mich nie wieder sehen musst."

Der Drache sah mich immer noch grimmig an, aber etwas in seinem Blick verriet mir das er etwas verwirrt war. „Ja du hast richtig gehört, ich gehe weg. Ich bin gerade mal einen Tag und eine Nacht in einem neuen Leben und schon hat mich mein altes wieder eingeholt, und das noch schlimmer als vorher. Ich bin eine Gefahr für die Leute im Dorf und für euch Drachen. Also werde ich dafür Sorgen das so etwas wie vorher nie wieder passieren kann. Ich halte mich fern vom Dorf und von euch Drachen, nun ja außer von Schatten aber das ist seine eigene Entscheidung."

Jetzt verlor der Drache alle Grimmigkeit in seinem Gesicht. Er sah recht geschockt aus, etwa so wie Ohnezahn als ich Ihn hier das erste mal richtig sah. Ich sah die Reiterin an, Sie hatte Ihren Schild und Ihren Stab gesenkt und stand nur noch da.

„Auch an dich, es tut mir leid was heute morgen passiert ist, ich habe deinen Freund verletzt. Ich hatte bis jetzt noch nie einen Freund, doch nun da ich einen habe, wüsste ich nicht was ich tun würde wenn Ihm etwas zustieße. Ich kann verstehen das du wütend bist. Aber glaub mir, meine Wut ist mit nichts vergleichbar was du kennst und seit ich das hier habe," Ich zog mein Hemd hoch und zeigte Ihr den Drachenbiss. Die Reiterin wie auch der Drache schienen nun vollkommen geschockt über die ganzen Narben die sich in einem Halbkreis von meiner Schulter bis zu meiner Hüfte zogen. „Seit ich das hier habe, ist noch etwas anderes mit mir passiert, etwas in meinem Kopf und in meinem Körper. Etwas was ich noch nicht verstehe, aber ich verstehe es in soweit das es für die Leute, und Drachen, um mich herum gefährlich sein kann. Dafür sollte ich euch zwei eigentlich danken. Ihr habt mir gezeigt das ich mich von anderen fernhalten sollte wenn ich sie nicht verletzen will." Ich ließ meine Hemd wieder sinken.

Ich sah die beiden an, sie schienen nicht ganz zu verstehen was ich da gerade gesagt hatte. Aber ich ließ Ihnen nicht viel Zeit zu überlegen. „Sag deinem Sohn ich danke Ihm, für alles was er gestern für mich getan hat und auch Haudrauf, der nachdem ich das nun zusammengefügt habe dein Lebensgefährte sein dürfte." Ich sah wie der Schock durch sie ging, Sie ließ Ihren Schild und Ihren Stab fallen und ging einen Schritt zurück. Das war die endgültige Bestätigung die ich brauchte. Als sie sagte 'unser Haus' kam es mir komisch vor, aber es machte Sinn. Ich hatte jede wichtige Person auf der Insel am Vortag zumindest gesehen, aber jemand hatte gefehlt. Hicks Mutter. Sie hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet das jemand den Sie für einen simplen Entführer hielt das wissen konnte. „Keine Sorge, wie gesagt werde ich dem Dorf nie wieder zu nahe kommen."

Mit diesen letzten Worten drehte ich mich um, wischte mir das Blut von den Händen und kletterte zum Ausgang der Schüssel. Ich war auf dem obersten Felsen und wollte die Schüssel gerade verlassen als ich noch etwas hörte. Ich drehte mich um und sah Hicks Mutter, jetzt allerdings ohne Maske. Sieh hatte etwas eingefallene Wangenknochen aber im ganzen ein sehr nettes Gesicht, Sie hatte die selben grünen Augen wie Hicks, naja eigentlich eher umgekehrt.

„Wenn du schon gehst, sollst du wenigstens wissen das es mir leid tut, aber, ich dachte," sie wollte noch mehr sagen doch ich unterbrach sie. „Ist schon gut, du musst dich für nichts bei mir entschuldigen. Ich muss mich eher noch bei dir bedanken weil ich dadurch nun weis das ich einfach nicht in einer Gesellschaft Leben kann."

„Darf ich wenigstens noch deinen Namen erfahren?"

„Max." Damit ging ich durch den Ausgang und war für Sie weg. Allerdings erwartete mich nach dem Ausgang etwas unerwartetes, der Drache von Hicks Mutter stand dort und wartete offensichtlich auf mich, allerdings war etwas seltsam. Ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich deuten, war es weil ich mich nicht mit Eulengesichtern auskannte? Oder weil der Ausdruck einfach nur zu seltsam war. Plötzlich stieß etwas gegen mein Bewusstsein, ich zuckte etwas zusammen den es fühlte sich beinahe so an als ob ein Güterzug gegen mein Gehirn gedonnert wäre. Ich lies es zu, doch was ich da fühlte war nicht das was ich erwartet hätte. Es war Schuld. Wieso fühlte er sich schuldig. Ja er hatte mich eigentlich ohne echten Grund angegriffen, aber aus seiner Sicht war es etwas anderes. „Du brauchst dich nicht schuldig zu fühlen. Ich sollte mich aber bei dir für den Schlag entschuldigen, ich hoffe mal das ich dich nicht ernsthaft verletzt hab."

Als Antwort öffnete und schloss der Drache ein paar mal sein Maul um mir zu zeigen das alles in Ordnung sei. „Dann bin ich ja froh." Ich lächelte Ihn an und er schien tatsächlich zurück zu lächeln. Schatten war allerdings nicht ganz so ruhig und knurrte, aber ich beruhigte Ihn schnell. „Keine Sorge, ich glaub nicht das wir beide noch mal aneinander geraten. Geschweige den das wir uns je wiedersehen werden."

Ich sah wieder zu dem großen Drachen, er wusste was ich meinte, er hatte schließlich alles unten mitgehört. Er sah mich jetzt an als ob er einen Riesenfehler gemacht hätte. Oh man, er sah jetzt auch noch irgendwie traurig aus. „Was soll das den jetzt, du kennst mich nicht mal und bist traurig weil ich gehe? Was seid Ihr nur für komische Viecher?"

„Sie sind in vielerlei Hinsicht intelligenter als wir und wenn es darum geht den waren Charakter von jemandem zu bestimmen, kann Ihnen keiner was vormachen." Ich drehte mich um und Hicks Mutter stand auf einmal hinter mir. „Wie schaffst du das dich unbemerkt an mich heranzuschleichen."

„Tja, wenn man 20 Jahre mit Drachen zusammenlebt lernt man so einiges. Übrigens ich heiße Valka." Sie streckte mir Ihre Hand hin. Ich wusste jetzt nicht was ich tun sollte, Ich hatte beschlossen mich von jeglicher Gesellschaft fernzuhalten, doch da stand ein 500 Kilo Drache vor, und eine Mutter hinter mir. Sie wollten mich nicht gehen lassen so viel war klar. „Wieso haltet Ihr mich auf. Ihr habt aus erster Hand erfahren was ich anrichten kann und ich weis selbst nicht mal ob das schon das ganze Ausmaß war. Ich bin zu gefährlich um unter Leuten zu Leben. Und Drachen."

„Nein das bist du nicht.", entgegnete sie.

„Das ist nur passiert weil wir dich angegriffen haben. Wir sind Schuld daran." Sie deutete auf Ihren Drachen und sich selbst bei diesem Satz. „Und wie schon gesagt. Wenn es darum geht den Charakter von jemandem zu bestimmen, gibt es niemand besseren als einen Drachen. „Wolkenspringer hat dich von sich aus hier aufgehalten. Ich habe Ihm nichts gesagt, er tat es vollkommen selbstständig und wenn ein Drache nicht möchte das jemand geht. Dann muss dieser jemand etwas besonderes an sich haben das Drachen sehr schätzen."

„Das sie den Charakter von jemandem einschätzen können heißt noch lange nicht das sie auch wissen was sich in demjenigen verbirgt. Auch wenn es sehr nett von euch ist das Ihr wollt das ich bleibe, aber ich kann das Risiko wieder die Kontrolle zu verlieren nicht eingehen.", sagte ich.

„Aber das ist doch nur passiert weil du dich verteidigt waren diejenigen die die Lage falsch eingeschätzt haben und uns nicht kontrollieren konnten. Wir sind einfach drauf los, darauf bedacht gewesen diejenigen zu beschützen die uns etwas bedeuten."

„Und genau das ist auch mein Punkt." Valka starrte mich an als ob ich Wolkenspringer wieder umgehauen hätte. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Sie.

„Ich meine das in dem Sinne, das ich in einem Tag mehr Bekanntschaften und Freunde gewonnen hab als bisher in meinem ganzen Leben und eben weil mir diese Leute etwas bedeuten darf ich sie nicht der Gefahr aussetzen die von mir ausgeht."

„Ach wir sind Wikinger. So ein bisschen Gefahr verkraften wir schon." Wir waren beide überrascht. Wo kam diese Stimme auf einmal her. Ich wusste nicht wo sie war, doch ich wusste von wem sie war. „Hicks? Wo bist du? Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit zugehört?"

„Jedes Wort das Ihr gesprochen habt." Plötzlich knackte es in einem Baum und Ohnezahn sprang durch die Äste auf den Boden, Hicks saß auf seinem Rücken. „Der nächste der mich über reden will zu bleiben. Hicks, wen du gerade alles gehört hast, wieso willst du dann unbedingt das ich bleibe?" Er sagte zuerst nichts, doch dann sagte er etwas das ich niemals erwartet hätte. „Weil wir jemanden mit deiner Stärke brauchen können. Wir Wikinger sind zwar stark, aber selbst mein Vater kann keinen Drachen mit nur einem Schlag umhauen. Wir haben nicht nur Freunde auf der Welt, sondern auch mächtige Feinde. Feinde mit denen wir teilweise nur dank der Drachen fertig werden. Doch wen wir jemanden haben wie dich, ließe sich vielleicht sogar das ändern." Ich sah Ihn mit offenem Mund an und entgegnete nach einer Weile. „Also willst du nur das ich dableibe um als Abschreckung für eure Feinde zu dienen oder was."

„Nein, nicht wirklich, hab nur gedacht das hebt ein wenig die Stimmung."

„Wie soll das meine Stimmung heben wenn Leute von denen ich dachte sie würden mich akzeptieren..." Ich schaute Hicks an und stockte, ich sah Ihm an das er sich zurückhielt. Dann wurde es mir klar, das war ein recht übler Scherz auf meine Kosten. Ich sah Hicks so wütend an wie ich konnte. Er zuckte zusammen und Ihm wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Ich ging mit großen bedrohlichen Schritten auf Ihn zu und packte Ihn an den Armen. Wahrscheinlich den böswilligsten und wütendsten Gesichtsausdruck überhaupt auf dem Gesicht, denn Hicks traute sich noch nicht einmal zu zucken. „So so, ein ganz mieser Witz auf meine Kosten." brummte ich Ihm ins Gesicht. Man konnte beinahe sehen wie er sich am liebsten im nächstgelegenen Loch verstecken wollte. „Ein ganz mieser auf meine Kosten." Mein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen und Hicks verstand langsam, doch bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte sah ich Schatten an und nickte kurz in Hicks Richtung. Er verstand sofort was ich wollte und sprang auf Hicks Kopf.

„Ohnezahn komm, wir müssen deinem Freund mal Manieren beibringen." Ich drehte Hicks um und hielt Ihn mit beiden Händen fest so das er seine Arme nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ohnezahn stellte sich nun direkt vor Ihn und lies seine Zunge raus hängen. „Ach kommt schon Leute muss das sein?" Hicks hatte beinahe einen bettelnden Unterton, doch ich ignorierte das.

„Ja, das muss sein. Zeit dir ein wenig Manieren beizubringen." Das fasten Ohnezahn und Schatten als Stichwort auf. Schatten beugte seinen Kopf nach unten und Biss Hicks in die Nase Gleich nachdem er wieder losließ kam direkt Ohnezahns große Schlabberzunge hinterher. Das ging 4 mal so bis Schatten meinte Hicks hätte genug. Ich lies Hicks los und er stand erst einfach nur da. Dann drehte er sich um und schüttelte seinen Kopf wie ein Hund und ich bekam den ganzen Schlabber von Ohnezahn ab. Plötzlich begann Hicks zu lachen und ich musste einfach mit einstimmen und auch Valka lachte mit.

Wir standen einfach nur da, ich und Hicks waren voller Drachensabber, aber es war uns egal wir hatten unseren Spaß. Valka war die Erste die sich wieder faste: „Also, haha, das war lustig. Ich hab dich wirklich komplett falsch eingeschätzt. Aber was wichtiger ist willst du immer noch gehen?" Mir verging das Lachen augenblicklich. Musste diese Frage nun wirklich sein. Da fiel mir etwas wichtiges auf, wie sollte ich je wieder so lachen können wenn ich nur mit Schatten unterwegs war. Wie sollte ich je wieder dieses Gefühl der Anerkennung und Zugehörigkeit bekommen.

Ich musste mir meine Antwort genau überlegen, sollte ich bei meinem alten Plan bleiben und einfach gehen, oder sollte ich tatsächlich bleiben und versuchen die Wut in mir zu besiegen und für immer einzuschließen. „Also ich geh dann mal.", und damit war ich um den nächsten Baum verschwunden. Doch nachdem ich hinter mir keine Bewegung hörte drehte ich mich um und streckte meinen Kopf um die Ecke und sah zwei ziemlich verdutzte Gesichter. „Hey wollt Ihr etwa wie angewurzelt da stehen bleiben, ich muss zu Grobian, arbeiten." Sie sahen mich an und lachten, ich grinste einfach nur und lief los. „Na los Leute letzter an eurem Haus wird von Schatten in die Nase gebissen.", rief ich noch und war schon halb durchs Unterholz.


End file.
